Learn To Fly
by myeveryday
Summary: After a tragic accident, Haley James is forced to live with her godparents, the Scotts. Getting along with their son, Nathan, is hard, but fighting her feelings for him is even harder.
1. Falling

**Author's Note: I know I'm in the middle of writing In The End, but I really wanted to write this. And besides, I currently have a pole up, and I can't write the next chapter without people voting. So please, check the pole out. I really hope you all like this. A few things to know: Haley is an only child with no family other than her parents. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill, Foo Fighters (story title), or Apple.**

* * *

She was falling.

Or, at least, it felt like it.

The wind blew violently, whipping her hair across her face. She didn't bother to close her jacket as she fell to her knees in front of the two pearly white stones. A few minutes ago, the sun had been shining brightly. Now, the sky had darkened, the wind was blowing, and storm clouds had rolled in. Thunder sounded, and lightning flashed in the distance.

Haley James ran her fingertips over one of the stones. A tear rolled down her face just as a rain drop hit the ground. Both began to fall faster. The tears that coursed down her face mixed with the rain.

Suddenly, she felt someone touch her shoulder. Haley looked up to see her next door neighbor standing above her.

"We have to get you to the airport," the older woman said. Haley wiped at her face and stood up. She followed her neighbor to a black car and slid into the seat, never bothering to dry herself off.

As the car pulled away, the woman turned in her seat. "Do you want to stop by the house?"

Haley shook her head.

An hour later, they pulled up to the airport. Haley silently got out of the car and walked into the airport. Her neighbor followed her and handed the seventeen year-old her boarding pass. She awkwardly hugged the young woman and waved goodbye as she boarded the plane.

"Good luck," the woman said.

* * *

Haley pressed her forehead to the airplane window. She was on a six-hour flight from San Francisco, California to Tree Hill, North Carolina. Five and half hours had already passed, and the plane was already lowering to the ground… and her new life.

A flight attendant pushed a cart up next to her and offered her a soda. Haley shook her head and leaned back against the seat. She closed her eyes and stuck the ear pieces of her iPod in. The captain's voice came over the loudspeaker, most likely announcing how many miles they were above the ground.

She wished that they would never land.

* * *

They did land.

Half an hour later, Haley was walking into the airport. Her brown eyes scanned the crowd for the blonde woman that was supposed to be waiting for her. However, no one fit the description she was given.

Then, out of the corner of her eye, she spotted a suited man wearing holding a white sign. Haley turned around and saw that the sign had _Haley Lynn James_ written across it. Haley rolled her eyes. She was told they would be like this.

Haley walked up to the man. "Are you Haley James?" he asked. Haley nodded her head. "Follow me."

Haley rolled her eyes again. It wasn't as if she had a choice. She wordlessly followed the man to a sleek black limo that was waiting outside the airport. She closed her eyes tightly. Tree Hill wasn't exactly a city, but it wasn't a small town either. The black limo was sure to be noticed, however. Her luggage was put into the limo and they pulled away from the curb.

* * *

An hour later, the limo pulled up in front of a large house. Haley reached for her luggage and slung her carry-on bag over her shoulder. She slid out of the car and stared at the house in dread.

Just then, the door to the house opened. "Haley!" a woman's voice called.

Haley's head snapped up. Standing in front of the house was a blonde woman wearing a salmon colored cocktail dress. This woman, with her short, curly blonde hair and her petite figure matched the description she had been given over the phone. Haley raised a hand and moved her hand slightly, letting her know that she had the right person.

Deb Scott made her way down the driveway and grabbed one of Haley's suitcases. "I'm sorry I couldn't pick you up at the airport," she said. "We had a last-minute benefit to throw."

"Oh…" Haley said, speaking for the first time in three days. "It's okay." She looked down at herself. She was wearing jeans, a pair of flat, scuffed, faded, brown leather boots that ended just under her knee, and a blue and green tie-dye tank top that had crocheted detail across the neckline.

Deb noticed Haley's gaze and waved a hand dismissively. "Don't worry about how you're dressed," she said. "We can put your things up in your room and then you can come down and have something to eat."

Haley gave a small, tight smile in thanks. Deb sighed quietly to herself. The smile didn't reach the young girl's eyes. Deb smiled warmly in return and led Haley up to the house. She opened the door, and Haley was immediately met with the sight of cocktail dresses and suits. People stared as she and Deb weaved in and out of the crowd.

There was a large, winding staircase, but Deb didn't take Haley up those stairs. Instead, she took her back by the kitchen, to another, smaller set of stairs. They went up and then down a long hall filled with family photos. Haley didn't look at any of them; she kept her eyes trained on the floor.

A few moments later, Deb opened a door at the end of the hall. She gestured for Haley to go in. Haley walked in and looked around. To the left, against the center of the wall was a beautiful four-poster bed. It was white with a large cream-colored comforter. The walls were painted a soft, barely noticeable blue. The hardwood floor was bare, save for the cream carpet under the bed. On the opposite side was a large white bureau; when Haley opened the doors, she found it held a flat screen TV, and the drawers held her favorite DVDs. There was a white desk with a white, old-fashioned lamp next to the door. Next to the desk were closet doors. When Haley opened it, she was shocked to find a large walk-in closet. With wide eyes, she shut the closet doors and turned around. Her breath caught in her throat when she looked across the room.

There was a large bay window that looked out to a large, man-made lake. Trees surrounded the lake, giving it a private, fenced-in look. There was a window seat with an inviting cream-colored pad and white and cream throw pillows.

"Wow," Haley murmured. She blinked a few times. "I can't accept this."

Deb waved her hand once more. "Haley, we want to make your stay here as comfortable as possible."

Haley arched an eyebrow. She sounded like an attendant at a hotel. But, nonetheless, she set her suitcases down in the closet, intent on unpacking them later. She followed Deb back down the stairs as she talked to Haley.

"Your things should come either tomorrow or Sunday. We registered you at Tree Hill High School, and you start on Monday. Elsie, our maid, already went out and got your books. I know it will be hard to start with only two months until graduation, but I think you'll do fine." Deb smiled at Haley. "Where are you going to college?"

Haley opened her mouth to tell Deb, but she was interrupted by a tall, broad-shouldered, dark-haired man in a suit. He strode right up to Deb and Haley, but only seemed to see Deb.

"Deb, I've been looking everywhere for you," Dan Scott hissed. "Nathan is about to see if he got accepted!"

Deb bit her lip. "I'm sorry, Dan," she finally said. "I was just showing Haley around."

Dan's brow furrowed. "Haley?" he asked. His eyes landed on the seventeen year-old girl next to Deb.

"Yes," Deb said, her voice now sounding annoyed. "The girl that is going to be staying with us since James and Lydia—"

Dan cut her off. "Oh, yes," he said. "Welcome to the Scott household," he said in a cold voice.

Haley resisted the urge to roll her eyes. After all, these people would be housing her until she went off to college. Then, maybe, she would be able to get out of Tree Hill and never have to see them again.

"Why don't you come with us?" Dan said. "Our son is about to see if he got accepted to college."

This time, Haley did roll her eyes, but she followed Dan and Deb to the front of the crowd. She stood off to the side as Dan held up a letter and waved a hand to someone in the crowd, gesturing for them to come up.

Once again, Haley's breath caught in her throat, but this time for a completely different reason. Standing in the center of the room with his parents was the most gorgeous guy she had ever seen. He was tall, had dark hair, was well-built without being too buff, and had the most beautiful blue eyes she had ever seen. Dan handed him the letter.

Nathan Scott smirked out at the crowd as his fingers pried open the envelope. He pulled out a sheet of paper and unfolded it, his blue eyes scanning the words.

His smirk turned into a genuine smile as he held up the paper. "I got in!" he exclaimed.

Dan and Deb quickly hugged their son. "My son is going to Duke!" Dan shouted over the yells of congratulations.

Deb made her way over to Haley, who was still standing off to the side. "I'm sorry about that," Deb said. "Where are you going? You never had a chance to answer."

Haley, who had been staring at Nathan with her mouth wide open, snapped out of her reverie. "I'm going to Duke University," she said.

* * *

**Author's Note: I really hope you all liked this chapter. In the next chapter, Nathan and Haley will actually meet, and you'll find out exactly why Haley is staying with the Scotts. Please remember to look at the poll on my profile page. And, please review! **


	2. Dream

**Author's Note: Thanks for the amazing reviews! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill or Foo Fighters (story title).**

* * *

_She wrinkled her nose as an unfamiliar smell penetrated her nostrils. Her brow furrowed, trying to figure out if it was part of a dream, or if the smell was real. Finally opening her eyes, she sat up. A hand went to her face, and she rubbed the area on her cheek where the pattern of the couch had created an indentation on her face._

_She sniffed at the air, looking around for the source of the smell. It smelled like smoke, and she wondered if one of the neighbors had lit something on fire again. Finally, her eyes landed on the staircase. _

_Great, black billows of smoke were pouring down the stairs. Orange, red, and yellow flames leapt from the stairs to the banister to the walls, burning everything it came in contact with. _

_Fear clutched her heart. "MOM!" she screamed. "DAD!"_

_She strained her ears. A few moments later, over the crackle of the flames, she heard her parent's desperate screams. They appeared at the top of the stairs, amongst the flames. _

"_HALEY!" they yelled. _

_Suddenly, the ceiling came crashing down on top of the stairs. _

_She screamed. _

* * *

Haley jerked awake, still screaming. She was covered in sweat—she had kicked the blankets and pillows off the bed. She shot up, panting, her bodies racking with sobs.

"Haley?"

Haley looked up to see Nathan Scott standing in the doorway, looking down at her with a mixture of confusion and concern. Haley pressed a hand to her mouth in an attempt to stifle her sobs, but her body still shook violently. She pulled her knees up to her chest and curled her arms around them, burying her face in her legs.

"Haley, are you… are you okay?" Nathan asked.

Haley bit her lip and rocked back and forth slightly. She couldn't stop her sobs, so she couldn't answer Nathan. She winced and placed a hand on her stomach, releasing her legs.

"Hey," Nathan said. "Are you hurt?" His hands moved to pull up her sweater, but Haley's hand shot out and grabbed his, stopping him. Nathan looked up at Haley in alarm, but she just shook her head and let go of his hand, shocked at the tingle she had felt when her skin had come in contact with his.

"Want me to go get my mom?" he asked.

Haley finally managed to nod her head. Nathan watched the young woman with a kind of pain in his eyes—he wanted to help her, but he couldn't. He stood up and went downstairs, where he found his mom at the counter, making a sandwich.

"Mom, you need to tell me what's going on with Haley," Nathan said. All he knew about her was that she had come to stay with them. He didn't know much beyond that.

Deb sighed. "Nathan, maybe she should be the one to tell you—"

"Mom," Nathan said, cutting her off. "I just found Haley screaming in her sleep. She's up there, crying, clutching her stomach in pain. I need to know what's going on. Now."

"Nathan, her parents died in a fire out in California."

Nathan's head jutted back. "Oh," he said softly.

"They had their laundry room upstairs, and the lint compartment on the dryer hadn't been emptied in a while. It had started a fire while everyone was sleeping. Haley was sleeping on the couch after coming home from a late night at work. She had run to the stairs and smacked into the flaming banister. She has third-degree burns across her stomach and thighs that have barely started healing. She had been calling for her parents, and they had been trying to come down the stairs, but then the ceiling collapsed. She had managed to get out and a neighbor called the fire department. Her parents were pronounced dead almost immediately after they put the fire out."

"So… she was there? When her parents died?" Nathan asked quietly.

"Most likely. If the ceiling didn't kill them, the fire most certainly did." Deb glanced up the stairs, a sad look in her eyes. "Nathan, could you get me the first-aid kit? I'll dress the burns."

As Nathan searched through the cabinets for the first-aid kit, he asked, "Do you mind me asking why she is staying with us?"

"She is staying with us because back when your father and I were at Duke, we were best friends with her parents. They named us her godparents. We're her only legal guardians," Deb said.

Nathan nodded his head and handed Deb the first-aid kit. "Come with me," Deb said.

Nathan shook his head. "I think it would be best if just you went up there."

* * *

Haley walked down the stairs. She placed her hands on her stomach, feeling the stiff dressing that Deb had put there. She had fallen into a restless sleep almost immediately after. She could just feel her cheeks turning red after they way she had acted in front of Nathan last night.

She entered the kitchen and looked around, suddenly realizing that she didn't know where anything was. As soon as she thought this, Deb appeared seemingly out of nowhere.

"Haley, what would you like for breakfast?" Deb asked. "Nathan is getting an omelet and some bacon. How does that sound?"

Haley nodded her head. "Thank you," she said. She was referring mostly to last night as well. Deb nodded her head, getting her message before she gestured for Haley to take a seat at the island.

By now, Haley had noticed that Nathan was sitting at the island. She sat uneasily in the chair and glanced at Nathan.

"Thank you, for… uh… last night," Haley said.

Nathan turned his head, his blue eyes connecting with her brown ones. "No problem," he said.

Haley nodded her head and the two teens sat in a slightly awkward silence. Just then, Dan walked into the kitchen. He opened the fridge and pulled out a water bottle.

"Nathan, do you want to go out for a run after break… Oh, hi Haley." He opened the water bottle and took a swig from it. As he studied the young woman, he noticed her sweater.

"Oh, are you a Duke fan?" Dan asked.

Haley looked down at the faded Duke sweater she was wearing. It was the one she had worn last night, and it was the one she had worn the night of the fire. "It was my parent's," she said. "They gave it to me when I got accepted to Duke."

"Really?" Dan had clearly thought this young woman would be a burden, but his opinion of her seemed to have changed when he found out where she was going to college.

"Early decision," Haley said.

Dan nodded his head in approval. "Impressive." He turned to his son. "So, how about that run, Nathan?"

Nathan shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. Maybe."

Dan narrowed his eyes at Nathan. "Playoffs are beginning this week. You need to train."

Nathan resisted the urge to flip his dad off. "Dad, I'll be fine. Whitey already pushes us hard enough."

Dan snorted. "That old man? Pushing you? Don't make me laugh, Nathan." He left the kitchen with another water bottle and an apple, laughing as he went.

Nathan ducked his head and rolled his eyes. "Sorry you had to hear that."

Haley shrugged her shoulders. She could detect the hostile under-tones of the conversation, but it wasn't as if she could relate. Her parents had always been supportive of her, and they had never pressured her to do anything.

Just then, Deb came back into the room, carrying two steaming plates. She set one in front of the two teenagers.

"I didn't know what you liked in your omelets, Haley, so I just gave you a cheese and ham one. Is that okay?"

Haley nodded her head. "Yeah, that's fine. Thanks."

There were two things that Haley found herself constantly doing: nodding her head and saying thanks. It was almost as if she were incapable of doing anything else, and she didn't know what to make of it. She wasn't sure why she couldn't seem to open up to anyone else—especially those who were willing to help.

"So, Haley," Deb said. "What do you like to do in your spare time?"

Haley shrugged her shoulders. "I like to read. At school, I'm a tutor, and I used to work at a record store."

"Oh, well, all Nathan likes to do is play basketball," Deb said.

"I like to do other stuff then basketball!" Nathan defended.

Deb raised an eyebrow. "Like what?"

"Like… uh… I can't think of one right now. But I'll get back to you." He put a bite of omelet into his mouth. "Dad wants me to go on a run with him after breakfast."

Deb sighed. "I'll talk to him about letting up on you. Actually, I was hoping you could show Haley around town."

Nathan shrugged his shoulders. "Sure." He turned to Haley. "You up for it?"

Haley moved to nod her head, but she stopped. "Sure," she said. "I'm looking forward to it."

Deb smiled. She was obviously making an effort. She just hoped that Nathan could help Haley.

* * *

**Author's Note: I wrote this chapter about four times before settling on this one, and I'm **_**still**_** not happy with it. I really hope you all liked this chapter, though. Review, please? **


	3. Friends

**Author's Note: Thanks for the amazing reviews. Oh, and I just wanted to say that Haley's hair is like it was in the fifth season during the college flash backs. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill or Foo Fighters (story title). **

* * *

Haley tugged at her tank top, trying to discreetly pull it down over her bandages. She and Nathan were walking through town, and Nathan was pointing out all of the different things to her. Haley had only been half-listening, all the while trying to hide her bandages under her tank top. The stiff, white bandages stretched all the way down to her waist, and her tank top refused to cover it.

Finally, Haley gave up and let go of her tank top. She sighed and ran a hand through her chocolate locks. She didn't really want people to ask her what the bandages were for. Several people had already stopped to talk to Nathan, and they had stared curiously at Haley, their eyes landing on her bandages. Haley had looked away and tried to hide her pink cheeks. She hated being the center of attention.

Nathan suddenly stopped. Haley, who had been caught up in her own thoughts, smacked into him. Nathan reached out and grabbed Haley gently by the arms, catching her before she could fall. Haley cracked a small smile in thanks and Nathan smiled in return.

Haley looked up, her cheeks reddening again. She looked at the place Nathan had stopped at. It was a café—Karen's Café.

"Hungry?" Haley asked, an eyebrow raised.

Nathan chuckled. "A little. But I figured you were too." Haley opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted by a particularly loud stomach growl. She blushed and looked down at her stomach, as if that might quiet it. Nathan laughed again. "Guess I was right." He pushed the café door open.

Haley stepped in, immediately comforted by the homey feeling of the café. It was the lunch rush, and people were crowding the tables, their talking mingled with the sound of the TV at the counter. A woman with raven hair stood behind the counter, wiping it down with a yellow cloth.

"Nathan," she said. "It's nice to see you."

Nathan smiled at the woman. "Nice to see you too, Karen," he said.

Karen's eyes fell on Haley. She smiled at the young girl, who cautiously smiled back. "You must be Haley," she said.

Haley sent a questioning look Nathan's way. "Karen and my mom are best friends," Nathan supplied.

"Usual, Nathan?" Karen asked. Nathan nodded his hands. Karen turned to Haley, holding out a menu. "What would you like, Haley?"

Haley quickly scanned the menu. She passed it back to Karen when she was done. "I'll just have a cheeseburger and some soda, please," Haley said.

"They're over in the back," Karen said to Nathan. "You're food will be right out."

Haley looked over at Nathan, a questioning look once again on her face. Nathan gestured for Haley to go to the back. "Come on. I want to introduce you to some people."

Haley walked slowly, hoping that Nathan would move in front of her. He did, a few moments later, and Haley was able to move behind him. She could hear laughter coming from the back, and she wondered nervously if Nathan was going to introduce her to some more of his friends.

A few moments later, Nathan stopped. Haley moved so she was standing next to him. She didn't want to hide behind Nathan, but she didn't want to just put herself out there, either. She took in the table before her.

There were four people sitting there: a blonde boy and girl, and a dark haired boy and girl. The blonde boy and the dark haired girl were sitting next to each other. He had his arm slung around her shoulders, and she was leaning into him, often times kissing his cheek or shoulder. The blonde girl and the dark haired boy were sitting next to each other. It was only then that Haley noticed the baby that was sitting in the boy's lap. The blonde girl occasionally tickled her and smiled as the baby gurgled and clapped her hands together.

They all looked up as Nathan and Haley arrived. There were choruses of "Hey Nate," or "What's up, man?" Nathan returned their greetings then pushed Haley into the booth next to the dark haired girl. He took a seat next to her. They had all turned their attention to Haley, and she could feel her face getting warm and red.

"Everyone, this is Haley James. Haley, this is Brooke Davis," he pointed to the dark haired girl, "Lucas Scott," he pointed to the blonde boy, "Jake Jagielski," he pointed to the dark haired boy, "his daughter, Jenny Jagielski," he pointed to the baby in Jake's lap, "and Peyton Sawyer," he pointed to the blonde girl. "Haley is staying with me."

"Poor girl," Lucas said with a smirk.

"Ha ha. Funny," Nathan muttered dryly.

"So, Haley," Brooke said. "Why are you staying with hot shot over there?"

Nathan was making a slashing motion, but Brooke had seemed to have missed him. Lucas poked Brooke in the side. She squealed and turned around to glare at him. Lucas looked pointedly at Brooke and then at Nathan, who was still making the slashing motions. Her eyes went wide and her mouth formed and 'o.' But the damage had already been done. Haley's face had paled, and she looked as if she were going to be sick. But she was wedged between Nathan and Brooke, so there was nowhere to go.

Haley shook her head slightly. Nathan touched her shoulder and moved over. Haley gave him a thankful half-smile and scooted out of the booth, heading straight to the bathroom. Once she had left, Peyton leaned over the table and whacked Nathan on the head.

"Ow!" Nathan said in an overly-dramatic voice. He rubbed his head and scowled at Peyton. "What was that for?"

"What the hell are you thinking, Nathan Scott?" Peyton demanded. "Obviously, something traumatic happened to her. What were you thinking, dumping all of us on her at once? It must be overwhelming!"

"Sorry," Nathan muttered. "I wasn't really thinking."

"No shit," Jake muttered.

"Look, she's been through a lot. I thought it would be nice if she made some new friends," Nathan said.

Before anyone else could open their mouths, Karen had come over and placed a plate in front of Nathan, and a plate in front of Haley's empty seat.

"Where did Haley go?" Karen asked. "She seemed like a nice girl."

"Nathan over-whelmed her," Peyton said.

"I did not!" Nathan retorted, sounding like a five-year old.

"Nathan," Lucas said pointedly.

Nathan sighed and ran a hand through is dark hair. "Okay. Maybe I did. But like I said, she's been through a lot and I thought it would be good for her if she made some friends."

"What has she been through?" Karen asked, clearly confused. Deb had told her that Haley was staying with them, but she hadn't exactly elaborated on why Haley was staying with the Scotts.

"You should really tell us so I don't look like an idiot again," Brooke. "I had no idea that it was something traumatic."

"No one is blaming you, Pretty Girl," Lucas said gently.

Nathan sighed. He had only found out last night, and it was still a little overwhelming. "She used to live out in California. There was a fire in her house, and she had witnessed her parents being killed." There were a few gasps at his announcement. Nathan had figured as much. "She doesn't have any other family, and my parents were named her guardians, so that's why she's staying with us."

"How did your parents end up being Haley's guardians?" Lucas asked. Who in their right mind would name Dan Scott the guardian of their child?

"Haley's parents knew my parents in college. They were really good friends."

"That poor girl," Brooke said. "I feel terrible for asking!"

"Don't worry about it," Nathan said. "There's no way you could've known." He stood up. "Should I go check on her?"

Brooke scooted out after Nathan. "Nah. Me and P. Sawyer will go check on her," she said.

Nathan looked slightly skeptical. "Are you sure about that?"

"Of course!" Brooke said, making her way to the bathroom.

Peyton patted Nathan's arm reassuringly. "Don't worry. I'll make sure she doesn't say anything _too_ stupid."

"I heard that!" Brooke exclaimed.

* * *

Haley pressed her hands on either side of the sink and looked in the mirror, willing the color to come back to her face. She had felt like such an idiot, just rushing out of there like that. She didn't want them to think that she was stuck-up, or anything.

She turned on her sink and splashed some cold water on her face. This was pathetic. She couldn't just keep on leaving whenever someone asked her why she was staying with the Scotts. She had to suck it up and just say it… without bursting into tears.

Haley rubbed furiously at her eyes. They were burning with un-shed tears, and, to top it all off, her stomach burns were hurting yet again. She shouldn't move so fast. Stretching the skin was painful.

Suddenly, the door to the bathroom opened. Haley quickly grabbed a paper towel and hastily wiped at her face, drying off any water or tears. She didn't know whether to sigh in relief or blush when Peyton and Brooke appeared from behind the door.

"Hey Haley," Peyton said. "We just wanted to make sure that you were okay."

"I'm sorry I asked," Brooke added.

"No, it's okay," Haley said quietly. She wiped under her eyes, making sure that no tears had fallen. "I guess he already told you?"

The two girls nodded their heads. "Are you mad?" Brooke asked.

"No," Haley said, shaking her head. "It saves me a lot of tears, having Nathan tell the story instead."

"Look, Haley," Brooke said. "I know we've just met, and everything, but if you need to talk to us… we're here."

"Don't be a stranger," Peyton added. "You're one of us now."

"You're stuck with us whether you like it or not," Brooke said.

Haley smiled—an actual, full-fledged smile. It lit up the room. "Thanks," she said. She knew that it was going to be hard, moving to Tree Hill without knowing anyone at all. But she had a feeling that it had just gotten a lot easier.

* * *

**Author's Note: This was just a chapter to introduce the gang. I also hope that I haven't made Nathan to OC, but it will all be explained as to why he's so much nicer and a lot less… Nathan pre Lucas and Haley. I guess that's the only way to put it. Anyway, I really hope you all liked this chapter. Review, please? **


	4. Know

**Author's Note: Thanks for the amazing reviews. I really hope you all like this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill or Foo Fighters (story title).**

* * *

"Welcome to Tree Hill High School."

Peyton gestured to the school with a flourish. It was a large school made out of white brick. There was a sign in front announcing school events. Next to that was boulder with the number '23' painted on it.

"Wow," Haley said. "I guess Nathan is… popular," Haley said. When Nathan had practiced on the court in front of the house, Haley had noticed that his jersey number was '23.'

"You got that right," Brooke said with snort. "That Hot Shot of yours has quite the basketball talent."

"Of _mine_?" Haley asked, shocked.

"Yes, of yours," Brooke replied. "I know that you like him."

"Brooke, I've only known him for three days," Haley said. She could feel her cheeks getting redder by the second. She, Brooke, and Peyton had become fast friends. They had spent all of Sunday together—Brooke had insisted they go shopping.

"Leave the poor girl alone, B. Davis," Peyton said. "It's her first day at a new school—Tree Hill High School, no less. This is not going to be easy for her."

"Why?" Haley asked. "Is there something wrong with this school?" There was only two months of her senior year left, and she had suffered a terrible loss. She didn't need any trouble at a new school.

"No," Brooke said. "Don't listen to Peyton. There are just some people here that are… not that nice."

"Not nice at all," Peyton added.

"Yeah, like Rach-ho," Brooke said with a snort.

"I can name someone else who isn't that nice," Peyton muttered to Haley. Haley laughed softly. She didn't bother to ask who Rachel, (she assumed), was.

"Whatever," Brooke said with a wave of her hand. "We better head inside. You need a schedule, and Hot Shot and my Broody will be waiting to show you around the school."

"Broody?" Haley asked Peyton.

"She likes nicknames," Peyton replied. "Don't ask."

* * *

"So," Nathan said. "Let's see what you're taking." He held out his hand for Haley's schedule. Haley handed him the slip of paper, and he unfolded it and read it over.

"Damn," he said, handing the paper back to her. "All AP classes. You're exactly like Lucas."

"Nathan, don't be jealous," Lucas said. "Just because you can't take an AP class doesn't mean you have to be jealous."

"You know I take two AP classes," Nathan said. He took the schedule again and found the two AP classes he was taking. "We have the same classes at the same time. We also have the same lunch and gym. As for the rest, I think Lucas is in all of your AP classes. Jake is in your music class. Peyton and Brooke also have a few of your AP classes as well."

"That's good to know," Haley said. "Thanks. Where's our first class?"

"It's literature, and, lucky for you, you have it with me," Nathan said with a smirk.

"Aren't you cocky?" Haley said playfully.

"I try," Nathan replied.

Haley walked a little farther ahead of them, stopping at a bulletin board with advertisements for extra-curricular activities. Lucas leaned over to Nathan. "I see that Haley has started to come out of her shell," Lucas said.

"Yeah," Nathan said. "It's nice. It's only been three days, but, I don't know… she's a nice girl."

"I think that's good," Lucas said.

Haley hadn't meant to eavesdrop on their conversation, but they were in her hearing range. It was a little difficult to get along with Nathan—they didn't know each other well enough just yet. But so far, they seemed to get along well. But she couldn't deny the attraction she felt for him. She highly doubted that he felt anything towards her, but he made her feel a little more confident than before.

"You ready?" Nathan asked, coming up behind her.

Haley jumped a little. "God, Nathan," she said. "Don't do that."

"What?" Nathan asked with a smile. "Come up behind you?"

"Yes, that," Haley said with a smile. "I tend to be very jumpy."

"I'll remember that," Nathan said. He smiled back at Haley. He had an attraction to her, that was for sure. They didn't know each other well enough yet, but the attraction was still there. He placed his hand on the small of her back and pushed her forward into a classroom. "This is our literature room."

"Ah, Mr. Scott," the teacher said. "I see you have a new student with you."

"Yes," Nathan said. "This is Haley James."

"Hello, Miss. James," the teacher said. "I'm Mr. Bryant. You can take a seat in between Nathan and Lucas—you seem to know them pretty well."

"Thank you, Mr. Bryant," Haley said with a smile.

The class slowly began to fill. Students constantly greeted Nathan and Lucas, while Haley just sat between them, reading a book. A few moments before class started, however, someone with a high-pitched, slightly nasal voice said hello to Nathan.

"Who is this, Nathan?" Rachel asked.

"This is Haley," Nathan said. "Haley, this is Rachel." He sent Haley a look saying that he didn't really like Rachel much.

"Ah," Haley said. "I've heard about you." This must have been the "Rach-ho" Brooke had been talking about.

"Of course you have," Rachel replied. "Anyway, Nathan, there's a part at my house on Friday night. Hope to see you there." She winked and left, leaving the three friends to roll their eyes.

"She always ignores everyone that isn't Nathan," Lucas said. "Don't take it personally."

"I don't get it," Nathan said. "I've made it clear that I don't want anything to do with her, but she still keeps coming on to me."

"Maybe it was because of last year," Lucas said.

"What was last year?" Haley asked.

Nathan glared at Lucas. "Uh, nothing," he finally said. "It's nothing."

Haley bit her lip. It sure didn't seem like nothing.

* * *

"How was school?" Deb asked as Nathan and Haley walked in the house.

"It was good," Nathan asked.

"Haley?"

"It was nice. I think I'm going to like it in Tree Hill," Haley replied. She sat on a stool at the island, and Deb placed a plate of sliced apples with caramel dipping sauce on the side. "Thank you, Deb."

"How come you never do that for me, Mom?" Nathan pouted.

"Is your name Haley James?" Deb said.

"No…" Nathan said. "But what does that have to do with anything?"

"Well… I just want Haley to feel comfortable."

Haley's face fell a little. She pushed back from the island and grabbed her bag. "I don't really feel hungry anymore," she said. She turned around and made her way upstairs.

"Nathan will you go check on Haley?" Deb asked as soon as Haley left the room.

Nathan nodded his head and walked up the stairs. He knocked on Haley's closed door and waited patiently. It was a few moments before the door opened.

"Haley?" Nathan asked. "Are you okay?"

Haley shrugged her shoulders. "I don't want to impose on you," she said.

"Haley, you're not imposing," Nathan said.

"Nathan…"

"Haley…" Nathan said in the same voice. He inched past Haley into her room. She had unpacked by now, and her new books littered the room. A few items of clothing were strewn across the floor, but the room was relatively clean. "Haley, you need to trust me when I say that you're not imposing. My parents wouldn't have taken you in if they didn't want to. Trust me." Haley raised an eyebrow at Nathan. "No! I didn't mean it like that! What I mean is, we want you here."

Haley still looked a little unsure. Nathan wrapped an arm around Haley's shoulder and pulled her close. "Don't worry about it. Now how about we go downstairs and eat those apple slices?"

Haley nodded her head. "Okay," she said.

And, with his arm still wrapped around her shoulders, Nathan and Haley made their way down the stairs.

* * *

**Author's Note: This was a little bit of a filler chapter. I'm not really happy with this chapter, but I still hope that you all liked it. Review, please? **


	5. Scars

**Author's Note: Thanks for the amazing reviews. I'm glad you all like this story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill or Foo Fighters (story title).**

* * *

"How did you get that scar?"

Nathan touched his eyebrow and looked at Haley. They were sitting out on the edge of the lake, their feet dipped into the cool water. She began to swing her feet lazily, looking up at Nathan, expecting an answer.

Nathan's fingertips traced the small, white scar that cut through his left eyebrow before dropping his hand to his side. "Car accident," he said.

The way he said it made Haley know that he clearly didn't want to talk about it. She knew that tone all too well. She nodded her head and went back to swinging her feet, when, a few moments later, Nathan spoke again.

"I have another scar," he said.

Haley looked up at him, surprised. She had expected that he would be finished talking about it. He wasn't looking at her, however. He was looking out at the tree line across the lake, his hands splayed out behind him. Haley didn't speak. She just watched him.

"It's right here. From the same crash." He touched the left side of his chest, just above his abdomen. Haley touched her own stomach, wincing as she did so. The wince seemed to take Nathan out of whatever trance he was in. "Are you okay?" he asked, touching her shoulder.

"Yeah," Haley said. She looked down at her abdomen, which was covered with a white t-shirt. "It just hurts a little."

"This wouldn't have anything to do with the pool party coming up, would it?" Nathan asked with a knowing look?

"W-what?" Haley stuttered. She knew it was no use, pretending as if that wasn't it. Nathan was a lot smarter then he gave himself credit for.

Brooke was dead set on having a pool party for her birthday. Her birthday is in March, but she decided to have it at the end of April, when it was warmer. Besides, she _did_ have a heated pool. Seeing as how it was her eighteenth birthday, the brunette decided invite nearly everyone in the senior class. There was also a rule—no girl could come without a bikini, and all guys had to come in their bathing suit, no shirt involved. It was a very 'Brooke' move.

Haley was nervous about going to the party. She didn't want to wear a bikini, or anything that would bear her stomach. The doctor had given her the all-clear to swim, so there was no way to get out of it.

"Haley," Nathan said. He raised an eyebrow at her.

Haley sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "Yeah, okay. I don't want to wear a bikini, to be totally honest. I don't want to wear anything that shows my stomach. At all. Ever."

Nathan didn't know what to say. He never had a girl living with him before—someone that wasn't his mother, that is—but it wasn't as if he was inexperienced. In fact, there was a time when all did was just that. But when he was confronted with Haley… it was different.

"I could talk to Brooke," Nathan finally said. "You don't have to, if you don't want to—"

"And be the only person there with a one-piece?" Haley snorted. "What a great way to end my senior year. I would be known as the little prude."

"Then wear a t-shirt," Nathan said. "And don't take it off. You don't necessarily have to swim. It's still a little cold out. And besides, the pool will probably be filled with people, and it can get a little ruff when you stick around forty high school seniors—that will all probably be drunk—into a pool."

Haley nodded her head. "Alright. But do you really think Brooke will let me get away with that?"

* * *

"But I am wearing a bikini," Haley said. She pulled her t-shirt tight across her body, so Brooke could see the blue bikini under the white material. "See?"

Brooke looked at Haley for a moment. "Fine," she finally said. "You can get away with that. For now." She then smiled playfully. "Come on. There are some people I want you to meet."

Haley threw Nathan a pleading look as Brooke took her arm and led her off, stopping only to introduce her to other people. Nathan laughed and shook his head. He took a sip of the drink in his hand and leaned against the wall.

"What do you have there, little brother?" Lucas asked as he came up to him. He too, leaned on the wall, a bottle of water in his hand.

Nathan tipped the cup towards Lucas so he could see the clear liquid inside. "Water. I didn't see the bottles anywhere."

"Is Nathan Scott actually being responsible?" Lucas asked playfully.

Nathan's face darkened. "Those days are far behind me," he said. Lucas immediately quieted. He knew he shouldn't have said something, but he was just joking around.

"Hey, Nate!" Tim Smith, a guy on the basketball team, called. "Want a drink?"

Nathan shook his head sharply and took another sip of his water, as if proving a point. He sighed as someone handed Haley a red cup. Haley peered into the cup, made a face, and set it down on the table. She too, opted for a bottle of water.

"You know," Lucas said. "I don't think Haley would hold it against you if you told her what happened."

Nathan was quiet for a few moments. "She asked me about my scars," he finally said.

"Scars? How did she see the other one?"

"She didn't. I told her about it after she asked about the one on my eyebrow." Nathan touched it again, remembering their conversation earlier that week. "I don't want her to think that… I'm a terrible person," he finished lamely.

"But you're not," Lucas said firmly. "You made a mistake."

"A dumb mistake that could have killed a lot of people!" Nathan exclaimed. He clenched his fists and breathed deeply.

"But you didn't," Lucas said calmly. "You didn't. It wasn't much your fault, anyway."

"And how do you know that?" Nathan demanded through gritted teeth.

"Look," Lucas said. He sighed heavily and stood in front of his brother. "We all know that Rachel slipped something to you."

"You don't know that for sure," Nathan whispered harshly.

Lucas opened his mouth to speak, but he was interrupted when Haley came up to them.

"I finally managed to get away from Brooke," Haley said with a laugh. "Besides, it's her birthday party. She shouldn't be stuck trailing the new girl around…" She trailed off, noticing the tense look on the two Scott brother's faces. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," both teenagers answered tersely.

Haley looked taken aback for a few moments, but she shook it off. "Why don't we go outside? It's getting a little crowded in here."

* * *

Of course, it was just as crowded outside as it was inside. The three teenagers were constantly bumping into people as they looked for a familiar face. Finally, they spotted Jake and Peyton standing by the edge of the pool, and they made their way over to them.

By then, Nathan and Lucas had both calmed down. They talked for a few moments. Haley inquired how Jenny was, and Jake answered that his daughter was doing well. Haley and Peyton then proceeded to go into a conversation on Tree Hill High's art and music department, while Nathan, Lucas, and Jake discussed the basketball team. Their conversations were interrupted, however, when a yell from the crowd made them quiet.

"YO! DUDE! PASS IT OVER HERE!"

The four teenagers ducked as a football went flying past their heads. They sent an annoyed look over at one of the blonde football players before returning to their conversations. However, they didn't notice that the football had been thrown towards them. They also didn't notice the same blonde football player running backwards, trying to catch the football.

They did notice, when the blonde football player slammed into Haley, however.

Haley let out a little yell of surprise as she lost balance. She threw her arms out in an attempt to right herself, but it was no use. She fell backwards into the pool, creating a splash as her back hit the water. Nathan, Lucas, Peyton, and Jake ran to the edge, each of them calling Haley's name. The crowd of teenagers laughed and waited for her to come to the surface.

She did, a few moments later. She was spluttering, but she was laughing as well. Her four friends gave relieved smiles as she pulled herself out of the water. By then, Brooke had arrived with a towel. 

She had actually yelled at the blonde football player and made him leave the pool area. She handed the towel to Haley, and the teenager took it with a grateful smile.

Haley patted her face, arms, and legs dry, but she realized she wasn't going to get dry with her soaking wet shorts and t-shirt on. She dropped the towel on the ground next to her. Haley pulled her shorts off and then peeled the t-shirt off, bending down to pick the towel up again.

When she stood, she found that everyone was staring at her. But as Haley's eyes followed where their gazes were going, she saw that they weren't staring at her… they were staring at her stomach.

Tears immediately filled the young woman's eyes as she clutched the towel to her stomach, affectively blocking it from their view. But she knew that the burns reached behind her sides and to her back. A sob escaped her lips as she darted away, pushing past the prying eyes.

When they heard the door slam, Nathan, Lucas, Brooke, Peyton, and Jake were snapped out of their shocked trance. They glared at the surrounding crowd, daring them to say something. However, the rest of the teenagers were staring at the door Haley had disappeared through, as if expecting her to reappear again.

"SHOW'S OVER!" Brooke yelled at the crowd. "ALL OF YOU CAN LEAVE! _NOW!_"

The crowd instantly scattered, leaving behind trash, towels, and thumping music. The five friends exchanged glances, each of them silently communicating. Jake and Peyton began to clean the pool area, while Nathan, Lucas, and Brooke made their way into the house.

Once inside the house, Lucas and Brooke began to clean up. Nathan walked through to the front door, grabbing the sweater he had brought with him. When he entered the front yard, he found Haley leaning against his car, her arms wrapped around herself, sobbing uncontrollably.

Nathan said nothing as he made his way over to Haley. He gently removed his arms from her stomach and pulled the sweater over her head. He pulled her arms carefully through the sleeves and opened the car door, setting her inside it.

Silent tears rolled down her face as they drove home.

* * *

Nathan was relieved when they pulled up in front of his house and found that there no cars in the driveway. He opened Haley's side of the door and pulled her out, keeping his hand wrapped firmly around hers as they entered the house. He didn't waste any time in taking her upstairs and to her room.

When they got there, he stood her next to the bed and removed her sweater. Now Haley as just standing before him, in her bikini. She shivered, and Nathan didn't know if it was because she was cold, or if it was for a different reason.

As she knew he would, his eyes fell to her stomach. Haley flinched, and she moved to cover her abdomen, but Nathan's hands shot out and gently took hold of her arms, preventing her from covering herself. He let go of one of her arms and reached towards her stomach. Haley reflexively winced as his fingertips traced the raised skin of her burns, but she relaxed a few moments.

Nathan moved his hand across her abdomen, studying her burns. Haley watched him carefully for a few moments before closing her eyes, leaning into his gentle touch. Tears still made their way down her face, but she wasn't crying as hard as she had been.

Haley opened her eyes when she felt Nathan moving her. He set her on the bed and took her into his arms, wrapping them gently around her and holding her to his chest. Haley, in turn, buried her face in his chest and waited as the last few tears fell from her eyes.

* * *

**Author's Note: Okay, so that was a little depressing, but it did have some Naley in it! I really hope you all liked this chapter. Review, please?**


	6. Listen

**Author's Note: Thanks for the amazing reviews. I'm glad you all liked the last chapter. Also, I have a poll concerning other One Tree Hill story ideas. Please check it out! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill or Foo Fighters (story title).**

* * *

It had been a week since Haley had started school at Tree Hill High. She still got a few weird looks whenever she walked down the hall, but she did her best to ignore them. With a sigh, Haley pushed her hair over her shoulder and spun in her locker combination.

"Hey, Haley."

Haley looked up to see Lucas leaning against the locker next to her. She smiled warmly at him as she opened her locker.

"Hey, Luke," she said. "What's up?"

Lucas shrugged his shoulders. "Just wanted to see how you were doing."

Haley sighed again and shut her locker. "Nathan sent you to check up on me, didn't he?"

"We all want to make sure you're okay," Lucas replied.

Haley shouldered her book bag and shook her head as they began to walk down the hall. "I'm not made of glass, Lucas. I can take care of myself."

"We're your friends, Haley. We're going to bug you." He nudged her shoulder playfully, obviously trying to get rid of the tension. "Get used to it."

Haley chuckled, but the smile soon disappeared from her face when someone gave her another weird look. She subconsciously pulled on her shirt, attempting to pull it lower. "Lucas, I have a question, and I don't want you to be too offended if I ask it."

"Ask away," Lucas said.

"How are you and Nathan brothers?" Lucas sighed. He knew that she was going to ask that question soon enough. Haley, noticing this, tried to think of something else to say. "I didn't want to ask Nathan, just in case Dan was around."

"That's understandable," Lucas said. "Back in high school, he dated my mom for a while. They were going to get married right out of high school, but then my mom found out she was pregnant. Dan began to distance himself from her, and when they were in college three months later, she walked in on Dan and Deb." When he saw Haley's shocked face, he nodded his head. "Yeah, it didn't exactly go over well, to say the least. Funnily enough, Deb had no idea that Dan was engaged to be married. My mom ended it right away, and she and Deb became friends."

"How did Dan and Deb end up married, then?" Haley asked. She didn't think that anyone would want to be with Dan after what he did.

"Deb, obviously, got pregnant as well. Dan decided to do right by her and offered to marry her, but Deb had initially refused. But then her parents threatened to cut her off, and she had to." Lucas shrugged his shoulders. "My mom never held it against her, and they're still good friends. She was even the maid of honor at Deb's wedding."

"Wow," Haley breathed. "I had no idea…"

"Very few people actually know the full story. Most people believe that Dan abandoned my mom and married Deb because she was rich. I guess that's part of the reason that he tried to get with Deb… but Dan didn't choose. My mom and Deb did."

* * *

"You son of a bitch!"

"You're calling me a bitch? Look in the mirror, Deb!"

Haley winced as she and Nathan entered the house. Nathan's brow furrowed in confusion as he shut the door. Somewhere in the house, something crashed, and there were more angry yells.

"What the hell is going on?" Nathan muttered. He headed towards the stairs, where the noise seemed to be coming from.

Before Nathan could even begin to walk up the stairs, Dan came thumping down the stairs. Deb was following him, and she was brandishing a broom. Nathan backed away from the stairs and stood in front of Haley as Dan and Deb stopped in the foyer. Deb held the broom in front of her and jabbed it at Dan.

"Now, Deb," Dan said. "Be careful with that. It's not as if you know how to use one."

"Get. Out," Deb said. Haley glanced up at Nathan with a worried look on her face. She had never heard Deb talk like that before.

Dan put his hands up, holding them up by his head. "Honey, let's talk about this—"

"GET OUT!"

Dan's hands dropped to his sides. He turned around and glanced at Nathan and Haley, then looked back at Deb, smirking. He left without a word.

Once the door shut, Nathan decided it was safe to stop blocking Haley. "What the hell was that?" he demanded.

The broom clattered to the floor as Deb's hands went limp. She fell to the stairs, collapsing on the first step. She buried her head in her hands and heaved a huge sigh. Nathan and Haley carefully walked towards the blonde woman, worried to see what she would do next.

"Now I know how Karen felt," Deb muttered.

"What—oh." Nathan looked at Haley, and she nodded her head, indicating that she knew what had happened eighteen years ago. "Mom?"

"Yes?" Deb said softly.

"Do you want me to call Karen?" Nathan asked gently. Deb nodded her head, and Nathan dug in his pocket for his phone. He conversed with Karen for a few minutes, and then hung up. "Mom?" he said again. He bent down next to her. "Karen is going to come pick you up. You're going to stay with her a few days, okay?" Deb nodded her head, and Nathan turned to Haley. "Hales, can you go pack some clothing for my mom?"

Haley nodded her head again. She slipped past Nathan and Deb and made her way up the stairs and to the double doors at the end of the hallway. When she entered the room, she stopped and gasped. It was beautiful and elegant. The walls were painted a faint gold, and there were deep reds and browns mixed in with the décor.

Looking around the room, Haley was surprised at how bare half of it was. All there was on one side was a dresser made out of dark wood. On the other side, a dresser made from the same dark wood held many pictures of Nathan, and a few of Deb and Nathan. Haley bent down and inspected the pictures, smiling as she took in each one of them.

There was a picture of Nathan's first birthday, his first basketball and jersey, his first bicycle, his first day at school, and then, as time went on, some pictures from basketball games and dances. All of the later ones were dated very recently, and nearly all of them had Lucas, Brooke, Peyton, and Jake in them. Each picture commemorated something important, the last one being of the first game of this basketball season.

Haley jerked out of her reverie, suddenly remembering what she was supposed to be doing. She found a suitcase under the bed and opened it to put some clothes in. But when she did, she was shocked to find that clothing had already been packed in the suitcase. In the pockets on the sides were wads of money, a cell phone, and keys to something.

Haley bit her lip and zippered the suitcase back up. Inside the suitcase had been Deb's clothing. She didn't know what the suitcase was for, but she hoped it wasn't for what she thought it was. She took the suitcase downstairs and handed it to Deb with a meaningful look. Deb looked away from Haley uneasily and left the house silently.

"I'm sorry about that," Nathan said.

Haley shook her head. "Don't be. It's not your fault." They stood in silence for a few moments before Haley spoke again. "What happened?" Nathan looked down at the ground. "It's okay if you don't want to tell me," Haley said quickly.

"No," Nathan said. He sighed and sat down on the step, taking the place his mother had recently occupied. "My mom went to go see Dan at the dealership for some reason… I forget why. When she walked into the office, she saw some women straddling him, and he looked like he was enjoying it. I don't get it," he suddenly said.

"Get what?" Haley questioned. What was there to get? Dan was a dick. That much was clear.

"My mom clearly doesn't like to be around Dan anymore. I can't even call him my father, so I don't blame her. But why would it hurt her so much if…?" he trailed off. He was thinking about it, but he hadn't come up with a good enough answer yet.

"It still hurts," Haley said. "I can imagine that, even if you hated him, if your husband cheated on you, it would hurt."

Nathan nodded his head. "She'll be gone for a couple of days. It'll be just you and me. So," Nathan stood up and rubbed his hands together. "What do you want for dinner?"

Haley bit her lip. She figured that he wouldn't want to talk about it more then he would have to, but the abrupt change of subject worried her. She shook her head slightly and stood up. "Chinese sounds pretty good."

"Chinese it is."

* * *

Haley stretched her arms over her head and yawned loudly. She placed the Chinese food carton on the floor and took the blanket off the back of the couch. She threw it across her lap and leaned her head against the armrest of the sofa.

"Tired?" Nathan asked with a chuckle.

Haley laughed softly. "A little bit," she said. They had spent the past two hours eating and watching TV, saying nothing on what had transpired early that day. Haley glanced at Nathan out of the corner of her eye and found that he had turned the TV off. He was staring at the dark screen with a lost look on his face.

Haley blew her bangs out of her face. She didn't know what went on in the Scott household—she had only been here for a week. But in one day, she had seen t he Scott family fall apart. For the most part, Dan stayed in his study or at the dealership. They never ate any meal together, and he wasn't around when Nathan and Haley were together. The only time she had really seen Dan was the first morning, and he had been a jerk.

Haley crawled across the couch so she was sitting directly in front Nathan. He looked up at her, the same lost look on his face.

"You know," she said, "It's not your fault."

"Then why does it feel like it?" he replied.

"Why does it feel like it?" she countered.

"I… well, I knew. Actually, that's not entirely true. I thought I knew. There were enough clues. I've picked up the phone several times, and it was always some woman with a breathy voice asking for Dan. Whenever my mom was home, he would go up and change when he came home from work, but if she wasn't home, he wouldn't bother, and he had some strong-smelling perfume on him. In a way, I think he wanted me to know."

"Why?" Haley blurted. She had meant to stay silent and just listen, but she couldn't fathom why a father would want his son to know that he was cheating on his mother.

"He's always trying to prove that he's better than me. It's mostly where basketball is concerned, but lately, he's been flaunting women… a lot." Nathan sighed. "I didn't tell my mom, because I didn't know for sure, and I didn't want to look like an idiot, and, besides that, she was already unhappy. If he wanted a damn cheap squeeze, I would let him have it. When he had a toy, he would me and mom alone for a while."

Haley didn't bother to correct his grammar. She placed both hands on his shoulders and looked him straight in the eye.

"It's. Not. Your. Fault."

She wanted him to get it. She _needed_ him to get it. He didn't need to feel guilty for what his parents did… or didn't do. The packed suitcase came to mind. She decided not to tell Nathan about it… at least, not for a while.

The next thing she knew, Nathan's head had leaned forward and was resting directly under hers. He heaved a huge sigh. Haley's hands spread across his back, letting him know that she was here. Then, as fast as he had leaned against her, he had wrapped his arms around her waist and had pulled her forward, so _she_ was leaning against _him_.

She felt as if she belonged in those arms.

Haley had one more thing to say. "Nathan, if you ever need to talk… I'm here. I'm a good listener."

Nathan tightened his hold on her as he leaned backwards into the couch. "I know," he said once they were settled. "I know."

* * *

**Author's Note: I really hope you all liked this chapter. As for **_**This Is Home**_**, I'll be updating on it soon. I know what I want to do in later chapters, but I just need to figure out how to get the next couple of chapters down. Please don't forget to check out the poll! Review, please? **


	7. Mistakes

**Author's Note: Thanks for the amazing reviews. Also, I still urge everyone to check out the poll. I'm interested to see which story you all would want. I also enjoy reading what you liked and didn't like. I really hope you all like this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill, David's Bridal, or Foo Fighters (song title).**

* * *

It had been a week since Deb had left the house. Haley had vaguely begun to wonder if Deb was even staying with Karen anymore. After they had talked the night Deb had left, Nathan had closed himself off. He mostly spent his time up in his room, leaving Haley with nothing to do. She hadn't realized how much time she had been spending with Nathan until they stopped. But, as of right now, she had other things to worry about.

She was on a shopping trip with Brooke Davis.

Granted, Peyton was there as well. But it still didn't help the fact that they were commando shopping for a prom dress.

Tree Hill's prom was in two weeks, and it had appeared as if Brooke had just realized it. She just about had a heart attack when the three of them were supposed to go to the movies. Instead, she insisted that they go to the mall so they could buy dresses.

"Brooke, I have a dress, you have a dress, and Haley and I are tired. Let's just go home," Peyton groaned.

"No," Brooke said stubbornly.

"I happen to know that you have a pair of shoes that will go with that dress. What else do you possibly need? _Let's just go home_," Peyton pleaded. She repeated her wish to return home, in the hopes that Brooke would realize how tired she really was.

"No," Brooke repeated.

"Brooke, Peyton is right. I'm really tired. Maybe we should just go home," Haley said. She was tired, and all she really wanted to do was wrap herself in her parent's sweater and fall asleep.

"No."

Peyton rolled her eyes. "There is no way we're going to get out of this," she muttered to Haley.

"Oh my god!" Brooke suddenly exclaimed.

Haley and Peyton's head snapped up. Brooke was staring in the window of David's Bridal, her mouth agape. Brooke turned around and looked at Haley, then looked at the window display again. A smile spread across the brunette's face.

"David's Bridal, Brooke?" Peyton asked. "The last time I checked, none of us were getting married."

Brooke waved her hand dismissively. "You can find a prom dress anywhere." She grabbed Haley's arm and began to pull her towards the store. "I found the perfect dress for you, Haley."

"Brooke, I don't know," Haley said. Brooke's prom dress was a long, red, slinky thing and while it looked fantastic on Brooke, Haley felt that it would look like complete crap on her. Brooke's taste in clothing was completely different from her own.

"Don't worry, Tutor Girl," Brooke said. "This is the perfect dress."

Haley smiled at the mention of her new nickname. Haley had applied to be a tutor at the tutor center at school, and she was lucky enough to get a position there, especially so late in the year. Lately, Brooke had taken to calling her 'Tutor Girl,' and the nickname had stuck.

"Look." Brooke pushed her towards the rack that was right behind the window display. Haley gasped. She looked at the tag. The description read 'Strapless, flat taffeta short dress with bubble hem and sash at waist.' The dress was olive green.

"This dress is beautiful," Haley said.

"I know. The color will compliment your complexion perfectly! Let's see if we can find your size." Brooke then proceeded to scan each tag on the dresses. She sighed. "None of these are your size."

Haley's face fell. Of course, the perfect dress wasn't in her size. "That's okay," she said. "I'll just wear my homecoming dress…" She trailed off. She couldn't wear that dress, because it had gone up in flames with the rest of her belongings. Her teeth bit down on her lower lip and Brooke and Peyton studied their friend with worried looks.

"Hey," Brooke said. "Are you okay?"

Haley took a deep breath. "I'm okay as I can be," she said a few minutes later.

Brooke looked around, and her eyes landed on the manikin in the display window. She smirked slightly and jumped up into the display.

"Brooke, what are you doing?" Peyton hissed. But she couldn't help but begin laughing as Brooke took the manikin around the waist and lifted it off its stand. Haley began to laugh as well. She looked absolutely ridiculous, carrying a manikin by the waist.

Brooke passed a store attendant as she walked to the dressing rooms. The attendant opened their mouth, but Brooke cut her off. "I just need to borrow this. Don't worry; you'll get your manikin back."

With a laugh, Haley and Peyton followed her.

* * *

"All right, Tutor Girl!" Brooke yelled. "It's time for you to come out!"

Haley opened the door the dressing room and stood in front of her friends in the same dress that Brooke had taken off the manikin. "What do you think?" Haley asked.

"I knew it!" Brooke yelled. "This is perfect!" She walked around Haley, studying her appearance. "If we curl your hair and pin some of it back, it will look even more perfect! I have some shoes that will go with that dress, by the way."

"You have shoes that go with everything, B. Davis," Peyton said. "But that dress really does look amazing on you."

"Your dress looks amazing, too," Haley said. Peyton had chosen a long dress with thin straps that was a cream color. It looked fantastic on her, as Brooke's dress looked fantastic on her, and as Haley's dress now looked on her.

"Nathan's jaw will drop when he sees you in this," Peyton said.

"I know. Hot Shot won't know what hit him!" Brooke exclaimed. "No go get changed, Tutor Girl. We're going to hit the food court."

* * *

Once they had gotten their food, Haley, Brooke, and Peyton had found an open table and had taken their seats. While Brooke and Peyton chatted, Haley absentmindedly picked at her food, replaying the words that Peyton and Brooke had said earlier.

"Haley, are you okay?" Brooke asked again.

"Yeah," Haley said, snapping out of her reverie. "I'm fine. It's just… what did you guys mean when you said that 'Nathan's jaw will drop?'"

"When he sees you in that dress?" Brooke clarified.

"No, when he sees me naked. What do you think?" Haley deadpanned.

"I don't know. His jaw will probably drop if he sees you naked, too," Peyton said.

"We were just trying to point out that Nathan likes you," Brooke said.

"Are you sure about that?" Haley said. "I'm not even sure he likes me as a friend right now. And besides that, we've only known each other for two weeks!"

"It's easy to build a friendship in two weeks," Brooke said. "Look at us."

"And besides that, Nathan tends to close himself off where his parents are concerned. Don't worry. He'll open up to you soon," Peyton said.

"Or maybe he'll open up to me."

The three girls looked up to see Rachel standing above them. Her hands were on her hips and she was smirking. She tossed her red hair over her shoulder and leaned over, so her hands were planted on the table.

"I couldn't help but notice that you three were talking about Nathan, and how he likes Hazel," Rachel said.

"It's Haley," Haley corrected, narrowing her eyes at her.

"Whatever. Just hear this: he's going to prom with _me_, okay? There's no way he'll go with some tutor-whore that's a complete home wrecker."

"_What_ did you just say to me?" Haley demanded. She jumped to her feet, but Peyton yanked her back down again.

"That's enough," Brooke said. She pushed on Rachel's shoulder, forcing her back into an upright position. "First off, _do not_ lean over this table so we all get a free show. We're not one of those poor little freshman boys that you like to mess around with. Second off, if anyone is the whore or the home wrecker, it's _you_. So just back the hell off and go find something to shove up your ass before I do it for you."

Rachel sniffed and flipped her hair over her shoulder again before stalking off. Peyton rolled her eyes.

"God, she gets on my nerves," the blonde mumbled.

"I know. Ever since the accident with Nathan, she seems to think it's okay for her to claim him. Nathan is his own person, not her lackey!"

"Accident?" Haley's brow furrowed in confusion. She had heard of this accident before. "What accident?"

"Last year, Nathan, Rachel, Lucas, and two other people, Tim Smith and Damien West, were in a car accident. Nathan was driving," Brooke filled in.

"Oh my god," Haley said.

"That's what we said when we found out. It was bad. Lucas and Nathan weren't really friends then, but Nathan had been drinking. Lucas went with Nathan to make sure he didn't drive, but Damien and Vegas kind of shoved him into the backseat and told them to shut up. So Nathan ended up driving, but they went off the side of the road and hit a tree. Lucas told me that Nathan showed his scars. He was in a coma for a little because of it. Lucas had dislocated his shoulder, and Rachel, Tim, and Damien had all suffered head injuries."

"But Nathan had become conscious after they hit the tree," Peyton said. "He called an ambulance, and then fainted half way through the call."

"Why wasn't he arrested?" Haley blurted. D.U.I. wasn't something that was taken lightly—not even for the star of the Raven's basketball team.

Brooke shrugged her shoulders. "It pays to have your dad as mayor, I guess. And besides—Nathan and his friends had been getting away with things like that for a long time. One time, they stole a school bus and they were drinking on that. Nathan and Tim were let off, and Jake was too, because he wasn't there, but they basically kicked the rest of the team off. That's how Lucas got to be on the basketball team."

"But when they took Nathan to the hospital, they found a date rape drug in his system. It had him really disoriented, and the effects hadn't taken place until after he had begun driving. Someone had slipped him something—we just don't know who it was," Peyton said.

"I think I know who it was," Brooke muttered. "And her name begins with 'R' and ends with 'ho.'"

"I wonder why he didn't tell me," Haley wondered out loud. That person sounded completely different from the person he was now.

"Nathan is ashamed of it," Peyton said. She and Brooke looked troubled as they talked about it. It was clearly a topic that wasn't discussed much.

"I'm ashamed of what?"

Once again, Haley, Brooke, and Peyton looked up. Nathan, Lucas, and Jake were standing above them, each of them holding a tray containing a burger, fries, and soda.

"Never mind," Nathan said. "I know exactly what you were talking about." He put his tray down and walked away. Brooke and Peyton looked down, clearly upset. Haley, however, inched her way out of her seat and followed him.

"Hey!" she exclaimed. "Wait up!"

Nathan didn't slow his pace down. Haley had to begin running in order to catch up with him. When she finally did, she dodged in front of him so he had to stop walking. He looked at her and went to move around her, but Haley reached out and firmly grabbed his arms, effectively stopping him… for the moment, anyway.

"Nathan, why are you running away?" Haley asked.

"I thought I was walking," Nathan deadpanned.

"You know what I mean."

"Haley, I don't want to talk about this." He moved around her and entered the parking lot. Haley rolled her eyes and ran after him again. He had quickened his pace even more, so by the time she caught up to him, he was in his car and was starting it up. Haley jumped behind it.

Nathan rolled down the window and stuck his head out of it, looking annoyed. "ARE YOU STUPID?" he yelled. "I COULD HAVE RUN YOU OVER!"

"But you weren't going to," Haley said simply.

Nathan slammed his fist against the side of the door then got out of the car, slamming it behind him. "What do you want?" he asked.

"I want to talk to you," Haley replied.

"What? So you can tell me how much of a disappointment I am? How you never want to see me again?"

"What?" Haley was now completely confused. Were they still talking about the same thing? "Nathan, what are you talking about?"

"Haley, I nearly killed four other people. Lucas had to stop basketball because of me!"

"But he's playing now, isn't he?"

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT!"

Haley didn't flinch. She didn't even looked fazed as he yelled. "Nathan, do you expect me to hate you for making a mistake?"

"It was a mistake that could have killed four innocent people!" Nathan said through gritted teeth. Suddenly, his fists unclenched and he sank to the ground. He leaned his body against the back of his car. "You don't understand, Haley," he said. "A year ago, I was… well, I was a jackass. A dick. A bad person. Whatever you want to call it, that's what I was. I did so many stupid things that could have hurt a lot of people, and then, one night, I did."

"Nathan, you're a much different person that what you were a year ago," Haley said. "I'm not going to hold that against you, because the Nathan that I know now… he's not the Nathan that you were a year ago."

"I started hanging out with Lucas after that," Nathan said. "I didn't think that he would be able to forgive me, but he did. I started hanging out with Jake, Peyton, Brooke, and Lucas more often, and I fell out of all of my bad habits."

"You do realize that you were the one that called 911, right?" Haley said. "Believe me, I'm not trying to justify the fact that you were drinking. But you made the call that saved all of your lives."

"That still doesn't make it right," Nathan whispered.

"And did you also know that you had some type of date-rape drug in your system as well?" Haley asked. "It's a little impossible to tell if the alcohol was what really did it. Again, I'm not trying to justify the fact that you got into a car after drinking, but… Nathan, whoever slipped you the drugs is whose fault it is."

"I remember it was hot. I couldn't move," Nathan said. "My reflexes wouldn't work. Rachel was laughing… and then we hit the tree. When I woke up, I was in so much pain… but I managed to grab someone's phone, I don't remember whose it was, and I made the call. And then I passed out."

"So you were drinking and driving. Yeah, that was stupid. Extremely stupid, actually. But it was clearly the drugs that affected you. And you know what? You're different, now. I saw you at Brooke's party. You don't drink anymore. You were affected by what happened. You recognized that you had a problem, and you changed yourself. And to me, that's what matters." Haley looked at him, waiting for a response. She knew that this wasn't something to be taken lightly. But she didn't know him then. She knew the person Nathan was now.

Nathan grabbed her and pulled her into a hug. They sat there, on the ground, hugging, and Haley was surprised to feel a wetness on her neck, where Nathan's head was buried. She pulled back and saw that a few silent tears had rolled down Nathan's face, and she felt tears come to her own eyes.

Haley's hand moved to cup Nathan's face, and she brushed his tears away with her fingers. Nathan's forehead rested on hers, and he took a deep, shaky breath. When he let it out, he gave her a watery smile and took her hand. He led her to the car, and they drove off.

* * *

**Author's Note: I really hope you all liked this chapter. I also hope no one was offended by the D.U.I. thing. I have been hit by a D.U.I. driver before, so I know what it's like to be hit by one. Anyway, please remember to check out the poll. Review, please?**


	8. Touch

**Author's Note: Thanks for all of the amazing reviews. I'm glad you all liked last chapter. And I just wanted to let everyone know that I'm taking **_**This Is Home**_** down for now. I'm not sure what I want to do with it just yet, but I promise that I will have it up. I also have another story added to my poll, so please check it out. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill or Foo Fighters (song title).**

* * *

"Nathan. Nathan, wake up."

Silence.

"Nathan, come on. Wake up."

More silence.

"Nathan, so help me, I will throw your basketball out the window—"

"I'm up!"

Haley couldn't help the giggle the escaped her lips as Nathan's head jerked forward. He looked at her, his eyes heavy with sleep, but he still managed a weak glare as he rubbed his eyes.

"That wasn't funny," he mumbled.

Haley stifled another laugh, but her smile reached around the hand pressed against her mouth. Nathan suddenly rolled over so he was directly on top of her, his back to her. Haley squealed loudly.

"Nathan!" she yelled.

"I'm not getting up until you say it."

"Say what?"

"You know what."

Haley smiled. Since Nathan and Haley had their little discussion four days ago, they hadn't slept in a bed. They had spent every night together on the couch, and had always woken up together, without fail.

Haley grunted and poked Nathan in the side. He jerked on top of her, and his laughing had immediately stopped. A smirk spread across her face.

"Are you ticklish, Nathan?" Haley asked.

Nathan snorted. "No," he denied, but Haley could hear the lilt in his voice. Her hand shot out again and her fingers dug into his side. He squirmed on top of her. Haley found herself praying that he wouldn't discover that she was ticklish.

She was wrong.

Haley yelped as his fingers found her sides. He rolled off of her, and she rolled on top of him, trying to get him to stop tickling her by tickling him. The two teenagers yelled and laughed as each of them attempted to claim victory.

Suddenly, a loud clap of thunder made the two teens jump apart. They looked out the window—it had started pouring rain, and neither had noticed. Lightning flashed—they could see it clearly. The T.V. flickered, and they heard the air conditioning falter. Then the power went out.

They were silent for a few moments. "Well," Nathan finally said. "That was interesting."

* * *

"It is unbearably hot," Brooke complained.

"Don't you have a pool, B. Davis?" Peyton asked.

"Huh," Brooke said. "What do you know? I do!" She looked at her friends. Nathan, Haley, Lucas, Jake, Peyton, and Jenny had come over when the power had gone out. It was an unusually hot May day, and they had been trying to bear the heat and the boredom.

"Last one in is a rotten egg!" Lucas yelled. He ran towards the pool and cannon-balled in, clothes and all.

"Way to be a child, Lucas!" Jake yelled. But he too, followed in. Soon enough, everyone had jumped in with all of their clothes on. It was only Haley who stayed out of the pool. She rocked Jenny back and forth in her bouncing chair and cooed to her, trying her best to avoid any questions from her friends.

A few minutes later, however, she heard someone get out of the pool. Haley didn't look up as the person neared her. She did, however, look up when the person shook some water on her.

"Nathan!" Haley yelped.

Nathan looked at Haley, an innocent look plastered on his face. "What?" he asked in an innocent voice matching his face.

Haley raised an eyebrow, and glanced down at her wet shirt. "You wanted something?"

"Why don't you come in the pool, Hales!" Lucas yelled.

"That's what I wanted to ask," Nathan clarified.

Haley shrugged her shoulders and looked away. Suddenly, Jenny began crying. Before Jake could even begin to get out of the pool, Haley had Jenny up and in her arms. She began to gently rock her back and forth, and she whispered cooing sounds to baby. Soon, Jenny had fallen into a fast sleep. Nathan watched on, amazed.

"You're great with her," he said.

Haley looked up, a blush forming on her cheeks. "I used to babysit a lot," she said.

Nathan nodded her head. "Just jump in," he said.

Haley bit her lip. Finally, she shook her head. "Someone has to stay with Jenny," she whispered.

Nathan sighed and turned around. His friends were looking up at him, worried looks on their faces. When Nathan turned around again, Jenny was in her bouncing chair, and Haley wasn't there.

* * *

"Hey, Haley."

Haley looked up as Brooke entered the house. Haley stood up from her spot on the floor and rubbed at her eyes—they were rimmed with red, and they were slightly puffy.

"I'm sorry, Brooke," Haley said. "I didn't mean to just walk into your house—"

"No, it's okay," Brooke said. She put a hand on her friend's shoulder. "But what's not okay is that you're in here, crying, when you have five people out there that care about you." She took a seat on the floor, wet clothes and all. She looked up at Haley and patted the spot next to her. Haley took the seat and leaned her head against the counter.

"Want to tell me what's up?" Brooke asked.

Haley shook her head, as if trying to clear it. "Every time I get near a pool, I just remember what happened at your party," she said quietly.

"Haley, we don't care what kind of scars you have. They don't change our opinion about you at all. It doesn't matter. Do you hear me?"

Haley nodded her head and rubbed her eyes again. "I cry too much," she said softly.

Brooke wrapped an arm around her and hugged her. "It's okay to cry," she said.

* * *

Just when the power came back on, it started to rain again. Nathan and Haley had walked to Brooke's house, and they were halfway home when the skies had opened up. The sheets of rain hit them as they walked along—they had given up on running awhile ago.

"Haley, you know you can talk to me, right?" Nathan yelled over the patter of the rain.

Haley looked up at him. "Yeah," she said.

"Then why won't you? Why do you walk away and cry? I'm here for you, Haley." A crash of thunder punctuated his words.

"I… It… It's just hard, okay?" Haley yelled.

"Hard to what? Trust me?"

"No! I do! I do trust you!"

"Then why won't you let me in?"

"Why won't you?"

That made Nathan stop in his tracks. "What?"

"Your mom… your mom is gone, Nathan. She left. She kicked your dad out for cheating. And do you know what I found? I found a suitcase under your mom's bed. Nathan, it was packed. Packed with clothes, money, a cell phone, and keys to something."

"My family is fucked up," Nathan said. But he was closing off. Haley could feel it.

"It's not easy when it's you who needs to do the talking, is it?" Haley demanded.

Nathan looked up at her. He walked towards her until he was the one standing directly in front of her. "We should get home," he said. "We're going to catch something if we stay out for much longer."

Haley cursed to herself.

* * *

"Will you talk to me now?" Haley asked. They had just entered the house. Nathan walked up the stairs, and Haley followed him. He walked into the bathroom and handed her a towel.

"That depends," Nathan said. He took a towel for himself and shook out his hair. "Will you talk to me?"

Haley sighed and ran a hand through her hair. She took the towel and squeezed out the excess water from her hair. "Fine," she finally said. "I'll talk to you if you talk to me."

They walked into her room. "You first," Nathan demanded.

Haley took a deep breath. As much as she didn't want to talk about it, she knew she had to. "I don't want you to think any differently of me," she whispered quietly. Whenever she talked about it, she noticed that her voice got very quiet and she tended to whisper. She closed her eyes tightly and opened them again. Nathan was looking at her, his blue eyes intense.

"These burns," she touched her stomach and bit her lip. "These burns just make me appear different to people. I don't know how to explain it… but I just don't want to be different to you."

Nathan took Haley's hands and pulled her up. They were standing directly in front of each other. Haley's eyes were wide with shock. He began to lean forward, and Haley looked down.

Nathan's fingers found Haley's chin. He gently tilted her head up, and, with his free hand, he wiped some stray tears away. Haley bit her lip. She hadn't eve realized that she had been crying. Haley closed her eyes as Nathan's thump stroked her cheek.

Haley remained still as Nathan's hands slid down her sides and to her waist. His fingers slipped under her shirt, and he gently rolled the material up so that just her stomach was showing.

Nathan brought his hand down to the burn marks across Haley's stomach. His fingertips lightly grazed the mark before he began to trace the burns. Haley kept her eyes closed and she tilted her head back, remembering how Nathan did almost the exact same thing after the party.

Nathan reached for her shirt again and pulled it over head, so she was just standing in her sports bra and shorts. Earlier, before they had gone to Brooke's house, Haley had changed into it in a last-ditch attempt to cool down. Haley's head jerked forward and her eyes snapped open. Haley's gaze met Nathan's. He cupped her face, trying to ease her worries.

Nathan got down on his knees, so his face was level with her stomach. Haley gasped when she felt his lips lightly press against a burn. A tear rolled down her cheek as Nathan moved his lips across her stomach, his hands resting on her hips.

Once he was done, Nathan rested his forehead on her stomach. He was careful not to hurt her, not to irritate any of the burns. A few moments later, Haley was shocked to feel something wet on her stomach. She pulled back and found that Nathan was crying. She took his hands and pulled him up, silent tears rolling down her cheeks as well. Haley pressed her cheek to Nathan's, mixing their tears together.

Haley's hands found the hem of Nathan's shirt. She lifted it over his head. Nathan looked down at her in slight confusion. Haley pressed her lips to his chest. One of Nathan's hands slipped to the small of her back as Haley moved her lips across Nathan's chest and stomach. She lingered on the scar above his abdomen, as he had done with her burns.

Once she was finished, Haley placed each of her hands on either side of Nathan's face. She pulled his head down and brushed her lips over the small white scar on his left eyebrow.

When she pulled back, they stared at each other for a few moments. Then, without a word, Nathan took Haley's hand and led her over to her bed. He laid her on the covers and got on the bed behind her, his arms locking around her waist. He spooned her against him, and they fell asleep like that, never once moving for the rest of the night.

* * *

**Author's Note: I really hope you all liked this chapter. It was a bit of a filler chapter with the story line, but concerning the characters, it had some major growth. Review, please?**


	9. Lifeline

**Author's Note: So I made a really stupid mistake. I told you all that I was going to take **_**This Is Home**_** down… but I accidentally took **_**In The End**_**. My computer was overflowing with files from stories that will never be put up, so I went through and cleaned it all out. Now, I have to re-write it again. I just wanted to let everyone know, and I hope that everyone who liked that story will check it out again. It was a major mistake on my part, and I'm sorry. But I hope you enjoy this chapter of **_**Learn To Fly**_**. Thanks for all of the amazing reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill or Foo Fighters (song title).**

* * *

Haley eyes slowly fluttered open. Where was she? This didn't look like the living room. Suddenly, the events of the previous night came back to her. She felt a blush rise to her cheeks as she remembered Nathan's lips moving across her stomach… and the feel of his skin moving under hers. What did this mean for them?

Before Haley could even contemplate the answer to that question, she felt the arms around her tighten, then loosen again. They still remained locked around her waist as Nathan gently moved her onto her back. He put his wait on one arm and kept his other arm over Haley, his head propped up against the arm he had put his weight on.

"You think too loudly," Nathan said quietly. His blue eyes were intense as he looked down at her.

The heat on Haley's cheeks blasted full-power once more. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I could practically _hear_ you thinking in my sleep," Nathan said.

"Sorry."

"What's on your mind?"

Haley tried to play it off. "Nothing," she said.

Nathan raised an eyebrow. "Right." But he said nothing more on the matter.

Haley's heart began to thump as she took in their position. The bare skin of his stomach and chest was pressed up against the side of her own stomach and her shoulder. Something flipped in her stomach as he dropped his head into her neck. Haley inhaled deeply.

Just then, the door to her bedroom burst open.

"See?" Haley heard Brooke exclaim. "I told you! You owe me twenty bucks!"

"Fine," Lucas's voice sounded defeated as the two teens on the bed heard the crinkle of money. They heard Brooke let out a squeal of triumph before they turned over, their eyes open.

"Is there something that you two wanted?" Nathan asked.

Lucas and Brooke immediately blanched.

"Well, we just wanted to see if—"

"You know, after last night—"

"But it looks like you two are busy—"

"Whoa!" Haley exclaimed. "Just because we're in bed together, doesn't mean we were…" Haley trailed off, and then gestured between her and Nathan. "You know."

Brooke wriggled her eyebrows. "No, I don't know. Care to explain?"

"Brooke!"

Brooke held her hands up in front of her as the pillow went flying towards her face. She smiled smugly at her boyfriend. She pulled at the twenty dollar bill in her hand. "Come on. We're taking you two out to breakfast! It's on me." She glanced at the four people around her and then up at Lucas. "Well, Lucas can pay the difference."

* * *

After Brooke was finished dressing Haley, the four teens finally made it out of the house. They walked along the streets together. Brooke and Lucas were hand-in-hand, while Nathan and Haley walked next to each other.

"Where are Jake and Peyton?" Haley asked.

"Every Sunday, Jake has to go with Jenny to visit her mother. Peyton goes with him for support," Lucas said.

"Visit?" Haley asked.

Brooke, Lucas, and Nathan exchanged a look. "Last year, Jake was dating a senior whose name is Nikki. She got pregnant, had the baby, and left Jenny on Jake's doorstep. A few months later, she came back, demanding custody of Jenny. There was a big custody fight, but then Nikki was found with possession of all kinds of drugs. The court gave full custody to Jake and now Nikki is in rehab," Nathan said.

Haley didn't know how to respond to that. She finally settled on nodding her head, and there was a slight awkward silence as the four teens continued to walk down the street. Finally, as she normally did, Brooke broke the silence.

"So, my dad is letting me rent a limo for prom. Why don't you two come with us?" Brooke asked.

"I thought we already agreed that we were going to prom as one big group," Nathan said.

"Yeah, but that was before Haley came along," Brooke said. "No offense or anything."

Haley held up her hands. "None taken."

"So? Do you wanna come with us?" Brooke asked eagerly.

"Sure," Haley said. "Why not?"

"Yay!" Brooke hugged Haley tightly. "I know it was always assumed that you would come to prom with us, but I just wanted to really ask you. Prom is next weekend, after all." She became silent for a few moments, thinking. "Well, Peyton and I got ready for junior prom at my house, and we got ready for homecoming at Peyton's house, so it would be your turn for us to get ready at your house." Noticing the look on Haley's face, Brooke immediately corrected herself. "Of course, if you didn't want to do that…"

"No, it's fine," Haley said. "I'll just have to talk to Deb." She looked up at the Nathan at the mention of his mother. He looked straight ahead, but she knew what he was thinking—if Deb were back by then.

"Hey!" Nathan and Haley were brought out of their trances by Lucas's indignant voice. "You know we don't have to pay here!"

"I know," Brooke said as she entered Karen's Café. "This way, I get to keep twenty bucks _and_ get free food!"

* * *

"I guess I'll get you three the usual?" Karen asked. Brooke, Lucas, and Nathan nodded their heads. Karen turned to Haley with a smile on her face. "What can I get for you, Haley?"

"Uh…" Haley's eyes scanned the many breakfast options on her menu. "Can I just have eggs, bacon, and hash browns?" she asked.

"Oh my god, I haven't had hash browns in forever!" Brooke exclaimed.

Haley raised an eyebrow and looked at Nathan. "What does she mean?"

"On Sunday, we normally ask for extra plates, push the plates with all our food on it into the middle, and then we share. That is, if you want to."

"Sure!" Haley said. She was touched that they wanted to include her in their traditions. "I'd be happy to share my hash browns."

A few minutes later, Karen came back, her arms full of plates. Nathan and Lucas stood up and helped her. Once all of the plates were set down on the table, Nathan turned to Karen.

"Karen, do you know where my mom is? I'd really like to talk to her," he said.

Karen looked uneasy as she took a seat in their booth. "I guess I can't really keep it from you anymore," she said. "Your mom left about a week ago. I didn't want you to worry. Nathan, I'm sorry. I should have told you when she left. She said she would be back soon, though."

"You don't know where she went?" Nathan asked, his forehead creased with worry.

"I don't. She said something about visiting some old friends in Charlotte—that's all I know," Karen said. She ran a hand through her hair. "I tried calling her, but she never answered."

Nathan let out a sigh, then touched the older woman's arm. "I don't blame you," he said.

Karen nodded her head and left the booth. Lucas and Brooke quietly left the booth as well. Haley looked at Nathan. She didn't know if she should leave him alone. Finally, she began to inch her way out of the booth. If he wanted her to stay, he would say something.

Just as Haley was about to leave the booth, Nathan's voice stopped her. "I'm worried about her."

Haley was back in the booth in seconds. She was next to Nathan, and her hand was on his arm before she spoke. "Of course you are," she said. "I'm worried about her, too."

"I just don't know what to think," he said quietly. "What if something…" Nathan trialed off. He didn't want to finish that sentence.

Haley bit her lip, unsure of what to do. Finally, she wrapped her arms around Nathan's neck and pulled him to her. He buried his face into her neck and pulled her closer to him. She was like his lifeline… and he was hers.

* * *

An hour later, Nathan and Haley entered the house. They heard a crash, and both teenagers froze.

"What was that?" Haley whispered.

Nathan held a finger to his lips. He kept one arm in front of Haley as they inched towards the kitchen. The front door had been locked when they had come home, but a robber could have easily gotten in somewhere else. But Haley remembered that the Scotts had a very impressive security system. So that had to mean…

"Mom?"

Nathan and Haley had entered the kitchen, and, on the floor, looking up at them with a giddy smile. There were various kitchen instruments around her—it had looked as though she had fallen.

"Nathan," she said. "Haley." She slurred the two names together, though, saying 'Haley' halfway through 'Nathan.'

"Mom?" Nathan repeated.

Haley reached out and pulled Deb to her feet. As she did so, an orange container fell out of Deb's pocket. Haley bent down and picked it up. It was a prescription bottle for an anti-depressant. The pills were gone.

"Nathan?" Haley said. She handed the bottle to him, and his face fell as he read what it was.

"Not again," he muttered.

* * *

**Author's Note: I really hope you all liked this chapter. Also, I made a trailer for this using Windows Movie Maker. But it's telling me that I need to export it in .WMV format if I want to put it up on the internet. Does anyone know how to do that? If anyone could tell me how to do that, I would really appreciate it. Thanks. Review, please?**


	10. Want

**Author's Note: I'm glad you all liked the last chapter, but chapter eight seems to be a favorite. I'm glad, because I enjoyed writing that chapter. And I don't mean to be pushy, but if you haven't checked out In The End, could you please do so, and if you have already, please review it. Thanks for all of the amazing reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill or Foo Fighters (story title).**

* * *

Haley looked up as Nathan entered her room. He looked positively exhausted as he shut the door. He rubbed a hand over his face and walked over to Haley's bed before crawling onto it. Haley looked back down at her laptop as he spread across her bed and closed his eyes. With one hand, she reached out and touched his side. Neither said anything as Nathan drifted into a restless sleep.

* * *

Three hours later, the two teenagers woke up to the sound of a loud crash. Haley jerked in Nathan's arms just as Nathan jerked under her. Next to them, Haley's laptop was blinking with the message 'Battery Low.' As quietly as she could, Haley moved to shut the laptop. Then they both stared at the door.

A few moments later, Nathan moved Haley from the safety of his arms. "Wait here," he said.

Haley shook her head. "I'm coming with you."

Nathan opened his mouth to protest, but he seemed to think better of it. Finally, he put a finger to his lips, motioning for her to be quiet as he opened the door. They heard footsteps downstairs, and Nathan went into his room and grabbed the first thing his fingers came in contact with—a baseball bat. He held it in front of him as he and Haley made their way down the stairs.

Nathan raised the bat above his head when they saw a dark figure in the hallway. Just as he was about to bring it down on the person's back, he turned around. Through the darkness, Haley caught a glimpse of his face and jumped up, grabbing his arm.

Nathan stopped and looked at Haley, about to say something, but Haley pointed at the figure. "Your father," she said.

Nathan dropped the bat and flicked on the lights. Sure enough, Dan Scott was standing in front of them, his hands held out.

"What the hell are you doing?" Nathan demanded.

"I'm trying to get into my house," he said. "What the hell are you doing?"

Nathan ignored his question. "You don't live here anymore," he said instead.

Dan let out a laugh. Haley felt herself shiver at the inhuman sound. "I paid for this house," he said.

"Mom paid for this house. Get out."

"What's going on?"

The three occupants of the hallway looked up to see Deb at the top of the stairs. She looked disheveled, but she was wearing the same slightly crazed expression she had been wearing earlier in the day. Both Nathan and Haley inwardly winced. She had taken more pills.

Haley quickly made her way up the steps and stood in front of Deb. "Why don't you go back into your room and lie down, Deb?" Haley asked. She kept her hands out in front of her, preventing Deb from walking down the stairs. Haley turned around to glance at Nathan. He sent her a thankful look.

Unfortunately, that small movement gave Deb time to look around Haley and see Dan. She attempted to push past Haley, but the young woman wouldn't move.

"YOU!" she screamed at Dan, pointing a finger at him.

Dan chuckled and shook his head. "I see you're taking your happy pills again, Deb," he said. "I can see you really want to take care of your son."

"You son a bitch!" The screeching sound of Deb's voice matched the inhuman sound of Dan's laugh.

"Careful, now. You could be referring to Nathan—he's the son, you're the bitch." Dan knew he was provoking Deb, and he was enjoying it.

"GET OUT!"

Dan ignored Deb and turned to Nathan. "Move, son," he said.

"I'm not your son," Nathan said through gritted teeth.

Dan looked indifferent. "What a shame." He went to move past Nathan, but his son blocked his way.

Haley placed her hands on Deb's arms and attempted to steer her around, back towards her bedroom. "Come on, Deb," Haley said softly.

"Get off me, you bitch!" Deb yelled. Haley's hands immediately dropped from Deb's arms, as though she had been burned. But she didn't move from in front of Deb. "I want you OUT OF THIS HOUSE!" she yelled at Dan.

Dan looked at her and gave her a very short expletive.

Suddenly, Deb lashed out and pushed past Haley. The young woman lost her footing, and braced herself for the feeling of hard wood on her back—but it never came. Nathan had bounded up the steps, and, using his quick reflexes, had caught her before she hit the ground.

Haley opened her eyes, not realizing that she had closed them. Nathan's face was full of worry, but his face contorted into one of anger as he glared up at his mother.

"I want both of you out," he growled. He set Haley on his feet and reached for his mother. He gently led her down the stairs. "I can't deal with this anymore!" he said. "You've done this to us once, Mom. Now you need to leave. Don't come back until you've gotten help."

Deb suddenly looked helpless. "Nathan—"

"No, Mom," Nathan said. "I'm done. If you decide that you want help, go to Karen. She'll know where to take you." He sighed and shook his head. "It's me or the pills."

Deb looked at Nathan before leaving the house. She didn't shut the door behind her—she knew that Dan would soon be living.

"You're a sick bastard," Nathan said, turning to his father.

"I always used to think that you had a heart," Dan said. "But now I know you are just like me. Kicking your mother out like that—"

Dan was cut off by Nathan's fist colliding with his face. Dan stumbled backwards, clutching his nose as blood spilled out between his fingers. Haley stood, frozen, on the steps. She had never seen Nathan lash out like this.

Suddenly, Dan hit Nathan in the side of the face. Nathan fell to the floor as Dan turned on his heel and left the house, slamming the door shut behind him. Haley scrambled down the steps and dropped to her knees at Nathan's side.

"Nathan, are you okay?" Haley asked, helplessly, as she rolled Nathan over.

Nathan gingerly touched the side of his face as he sat up. He looked at Haley and shook his head. "No," he said. "I'm not okay. I just had to kick my mother out. My father hit me. I'm the furthest thing from okay, Haley."

Haley bit her lip, and then pulled him into a hug. She was careful not to touch the side of his face as she held him. She pulled back and cupped his face in one hand. Then she leaned forward and touched her lips to his. Her lips seemed to move on their own accord.

Nathan's lips moved over hers softly, almost tentatively, as if he didn't want to push her. From past stories, Haley knew that Nathan was far more experienced then her, but she felt a small thrill for initiating the kiss.

When she pulled back, both were breathless. They had never experienced anything like that before. Haley licked her lips and watched for Nathan's reaction.

"What was that for?" Nathan finally asked.

Haley once again bit her lip. "I wanted to," she said softly. She was never normally this forward, but she felt a bravery with Nathan. She blushed as she remembered the night before with him.

"I wanted you to," Nathan replied, before claiming her lips again.

* * *

**Author's Note: This was a short chapter, I know. But it was a teensy bit of a filler, in some respects. But I hope you liked it. Next chapter will be longer, I promise. Review, please?**


	11. Lifted

**Author's Note: I'm really glad you all liked the last chapter. I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill or Foo Fighters (story title).**

* * *

Haley looked over her shoulder and caught Nathan's eye. He smiled at her and winked. Blushing, Haley returned the smile and looked back down at her paper.

Ever since their kiss two days ago, they had spent every moment together, (not that they hadn't before), pushing each other to their limits. Haley knew that Nathan had done just about everything, so there wasn't anything he was unwilling to do, but Haley wasn't ready to go past an intense make out session—and even then, she was still a little unsure. Nathan had been surprisingly supportive of her and told her that he wouldn't do anything she didn't want to do.

Next to her, Brooke whistled lightly and gave Haley a nudge. Haley nudged Brooke back as her cheeks grew even more red. She put a finger to her lips and made a light shushing noise—she didn't know where she and Nathan stood, and, more than that, she didn't know if he wanted people to know. She was the Scott charity case—everyone knew that.

Brooke pulled Haley out of her thoughts by throwing a piece of folded-up paper at her. Haley caught it before it could hit the floor. She glared at her brunette friend. She needed to work on her note-passing skills.

'_What did you and Hotshot do?_' The note read in Brooke's curly handwriting.

'_Nothing that you need to know about,_' Haley wrote back. She paused before writing something else on the paper. '_Who even passes notes anymore?_' She slid it towards Brooke with her foot, watching the teacher, making sure he didn't look up.

A few seconds later, Brooke had thrown the paper back at her. If she wasn't careful, they would get caught. '_Don't mock me, H. James._'

Haley laughed lightly and shook her head as the bell rang. She gathered up her things and met Nathan by the door.

"What did Brooke want to talk to you about?" Nathan asked.

Haley shrugged her shoulders, trying to look nonchalant. "Nothing," she said.

"Yeah." Nathan said with a chuckle. "Okay."

He wrapped an arm around her as they left the classroom, and Hale felt her heart lift. They walked down the halls, and she could feel even more eyes on her than usual—and there had been many eyes on both her and Nathan ever since everyone found out that Nathan had kicked his parents out. They stopped by Lucas's locker, waiting for him, Brooke, Peyton, and Jake to show up so they could go to lunch.

Haley's eyes drifted around the hallway, as they always did. Her eyes landed on a big poster advertising the prom. She smiled a little—she knew that she had a big group to go with, and she was happy because of that. She just didn't know if Nathan wanted to go with her.

Nathan, however, seemed to be reading her mind. "So…" Nathan said.

Haley looked up at him. "So?" she said.

"I was wondering… do you want to go to prom with me?" He was looking right at her, his intense blue eyes boring into her. Haley felt herself shiver.

She tried to keep the excitement out of her voice, but she couldn't stop the huge grin that spread across her face. "Sure!" she exclaimed. Her cheeks quickly flooded with color once again. "I mean… uh, sure. That would be great."

"Well, that's good," Nathan said, looking relieved. "I didn't know if you were going to say yes."

"Are you kidding me?" The words fell out of Haley's mouth before she could stop them. Nathan's brow furrowed, and before he could say anything, Haley spoke again. "What I mean is, of course I would say yes. Why wouldn't I?"

Nathan rubbed the back of his neck, a sure sign that he was anxious. "You know about my past," he began quietly. "And I didn't know if—"

"Nathan." Haley wrapped her arms around his neck, and his immediately went around her waist. She gave him a reassuring smile. "You need to let go of your past. Yes, it's who you were, but that also means it's not who you are today. Besides," Haley gave Nathan a light peck on the lips. "I want to go anywhere and everywhere with all of you."

Nathan gave her a brilliant smile and then bent down, giving Haley a kiss. His lips glided over hers effortlessly. Haley was finding that she could match him quite well—if the way he pulled back and was slightly breathless was any indication. His tongue slipped into her mouth, and they danced together. When they pulled back, they were more breathless than they ever had been. Nathan had just given her the most mind-blowing kiss Haley had ever experienced.

Suddenly, it hit her that they were standing in the middle of a hallway… that was full of students. Haley's cheeks turned bright red and she buried her face in Nathan's neck. Nathan kept his arms tightly wrapped around her and chuckled.

Suddenly, an outraged screech made Haley pull back. Both teens looked down the hall as an incredibly pissed-off red head stalked towards them.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" Rachel demanded.

Haley plugged her fingers in her ears. "Jesus, Rachel," she said. "There's no need to screech like a banshee. Actually, there's no need to talk at all." She didn't know where that had come from—it was just something about being with Nathan that made her feel more adventurous.

"What did you just say to me, bitch?" Rachel snapped.

Nathan tightened his hold around her once more, giving her silent support. She looked up at him and gave him a small smile before opening her mouth to speak. Before she could get even one word out, however, another voice cut across hers.

"What is your fucking problem, Rach-ho?" Brooke demanded as she marched her way up to them.

"I don't think this includes you, skank," Rachel said.

"Oh, you did not just say that to me!"

"What do you think I said?"

Rachel let out something that sounded like an animal dying before attempting to lunge at Brooke. Haley stepped out of Nathan's arms and jumped in between Brooke and Rachel, stopping the red head before she could even touch Brooke.

"I think you need to leave," Haley said calmly.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Rachel said. "Taking _my_ friends, kissing _my_ boyfriend—"

"Whoa!" Nathan yelled, stepping between Haley and Rachel. "Where the hell did that come from? _Your_ boyfriend? I'm not your boyfriend, Rachel—never have been, never will be." He pulled Haley up next to him and wrapped an arm around her. "I'm Haley's boyfriend," he said.

Haley gave him a beaming smile and pulled his head down so his lips would meet hers. They kissed for several moments before the bell rang and the crowd around them dispersed. Rachel yelled loudly before stalking off. Nathan and Haley pulled apart, making sure to keep their arms wrapped around each other.

Haley smiled warmly at Brooke. "Thank you, Brooke," she said, reaching out her free hand to take Brooke's. She squeezed it before letting it go.

Brooke shrugged her shoulders, but there was a smile on her face. "That's what best friends are for."

A few moments later, Lucas, Jake, and Peyton walked up to them. Peyton looked slightly breathless as she bent over, a few wisps of her blonde hair falling out of her ponytail.

"What the hell just happened?" Lucas asked as he took Brooke into his arms. "I heard that you and Rachel almost got into a fight."

Brooke shrugged her shoulders again. "That bitch was yelling at Haley because she caught her and Nathan making out. I just defended my friend. By the way, you have to tell me what happened between you two!" Brooke finished in a yell.

Haley rolled her eyes. "I'll tell you all about it," she promised.

"I don't know if you want to do that," Nathan said. "If you tell Brooke, the whole school will know in the next five minutes… maybe even less."

Brooke pointed a finger at him. "Watch it, Hotshot," she said. "I know where you live."

As the six friends began to walk towards the cafeteria, Nathan leaned down so his mouth was next to Haley's ear. "Should I be scared?" he whispered.

"Yes!" Brooke said. She was far ahead of them, and she didn't turn around. "You should!"

* * *

**Author's Note: I really hope you all liked this chapter. This was a little bit a filler—the next few chapters will have a lot of things that happen in it, and then it will be over soon! I don't want to give you an exact number of chapters, because I don't even know myself. Review, please?**


	12. Tonight

**Author's Note: Thanks for all of the amazing reviews. I'm glad you liked last chapter so much! I really hope you all like this chapter. Also, I have pole up on my page. If you've read my story **_**In The End**_**, you might want to check it out. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill or Foo Fighters (story title).**

* * *

"Sit still, Haley."

"I'm trying!" Haley exclaimed.

Brooke stood up and but her hands on her hips, careful not to get any makeup on her dress. "I'm trying to finish the smoky eyes, Haley! I can't do that if you refuse to sit still!"

"Talk to Peyton!" Haley exclaimed. Currently, the blonde was trying to use a curling iron, and she was causing Haley to move in her seat every time she put the curling iron to Haley's head.

"Peyton, quit making her move. You can drag her across the chair all you want when I'm done," Brooke commanded.

"I'm almost done," Peyton retorted. "Why don't you wait until I'm done?"

"The boys will be here soon, and—"

"Guys!" Haley exclaimed, cutting Brooke off. "They guys _are_ here. They're getting ready downstairs, remember? And they're probably done by now. Just hurry up."

"Done!" Peyton said. While she had been talking, the blonde had taken the chance to finish Haley's hair.

Brooke rolled her eyes playfully. "It's about time," she muttered. She quickly finished Haley's eye makeup before standing up. "Viola!" she said. "My work of art is complete!"

"Thanks, Brooke," Haley said sarcastically. She stood up and walked over to the mirror, which she had been forbidden to see for the past hour. She studied her reflection in the mirror. "Wow," Haley said finally. "I look… good."

"Good?" Brooke said, coming up behind her friend. "You look better than good, H. James!"

Peyton smiled. "Come on. Let's go downstairs. They're waiting for us."

"I'm nervous."

Brooke and Peyton whipped around. Brooke put her hands on her hips and Peyton shook her head. They couldn't believe that Haley was choosing to be nervous now.

"After everything that's happened between you two!" Brooke exclaimed as she threw her hands up into the air. "After you helped his mom, after you kissed him, after you two made out in the hall, after you almost got into a bitch fight with Rachel, you choose _now_ to be nervous?"

"I think what Brooke is trying to say," Peyton said as she gently shoved her friend out the door, "is that you've been through a lot with Nathan. Don't be nervous now."

Haley breathed deeply and nodded her head. She stood up and slipped her heels on, and then grabbed her clutch. "Okay," she mumbled to herself. Brooke and Peyton were already walking down the stairs.

Haley grabbed the railing and began to walk down, concentrating on the steps. Why was she nervous now? Shaking her head, she did her best not to fall. Soon enough, she was down in the foyer, and she was silently congratulating herself on managing not to fall.

She looked up, remembering that she was standing here in a dress for a reason.

Nathan was staring at her, his mouth slightly open. He, of course, looked fantastic in his tux, something that Haley expected. But what she hadn't expected was his reaction.

"Wow," he breathed as he took her in. "Just… wow."

"Whoa would have been a better word to describe it," Brooke said.

"Don't ruin the moment, Davis," Nathan said. He didn't even look at Brooke when he said it. He kept his eyes on Haley the entire time and walked towards her.

"You look amazing," he said when he was standing in front of her.

Haley blushed. "You look amazing, too."

They stared at each other for a few moments, their eyes boring into each other's. Brooke crossed her arms and tapped her foot impatiently. Lucas shook his head in amusement.

"Come on!" Brooke finally said! "We don't have all night!" She motioned for Lucas, Jake, and Peyton to follow her out, a signal to let Nathan and Haley know to hurry it up, but also a nice gesture, giving them time to be alone.

"You look beautiful," Nathan said when it was quiet.

Haley's cheeks reddened even further. "Stop it," she said.

"What?" Nathan asked. "Not that you always haven't looked beautiful, because you do, but tonight you just look… whoa."

"Thanks," Haley said. She stood on her tiptoes, which was difficult to do in heels. But where Nathan was concerned, she managed to do it. She kissed him softly. "Let's go to prom."

* * *

"I don't dance," Nathan said stubbornly.

"Oh, come on, Nathan," Haley said. She kissed his cheek. "It'll be fun."

Nathan looked down at her, a serious expression on his face. "You're going to have to do a lot more than that if you want me out on that dance floor."

Haley shook her head, but she kissed his neck. "Nathan," she whispered. "I want you to dance with me." She trialed soft kisses up his neck and across his jaw until she was at the corner of his mouth. "Please," she whispered against his lips.

Nathan groaned and tipped his head back. "You don't know what you do to me," he muttered.

A laugh escaped Haley's lips, and a blush also graced her cheeks. "Oh, I think I do," she said. She grabbed his hand and blocked his bottom half with hers as they walked to the dance floor.

"Aw," Nathan said, looking down. "This is just the worst possible time… Okay, dead puppies, dead puppies, cold shower…"

"Dude, someone got happy," Lucas said when they walked up to their friends.

Nathan glared at him. "Shut up," he muttered.

"I don't even want to know what you did to make him come out here," Brooke said.

For the umpteenth time that night, Haley's cheeks began to flame. "Brooke!" she exclaimed.

"Don't want to hear it!" Brooke said again.

Haley rolled her eyes and moved to Nathan, standing in front of him. "Just follow my lead," she said. She reached for his hands and moved her hips against his as the beat thumped through the speakers. She put his hands on her hips as they danced, and she felt Nathan relax behind her.

A few songs later, the six friends moved back to their table. They took their seats and began to talk amongst themselves. Some teachers even walked by, asking them if they were having a good time.

"There," Haley said. "Was that so bad?"

"No," Nathan said with a smirk. "It wasn't. You should have told me you knew how to dance like that."

"Why?" Haley asked.

He wiggled his eyebrows. "I would have had you dancing for me a lot sooner."

A small gasp escaped her lips, but she smiled at Nathan. "Down, boy," she said with a laugh.

"I think he's got that taken care of," Lucas said.

"Do I have to say how many times you've gotten happy?" Nathan asked.

The smirk immediately slipped off of Lucas's face. "No," he said. "You don't need to go through that."

"Good," Nathan said, a smirk of his own forming on his face. "Now—" He was cut off as his cell phone began to ring. He reached into his pocket and pulled it out. When he saw who it was, he looked at the screen with distaste before answering it. "Hello?"

Haley gave Lucas a questioning look. He shrugged his shoulders and they watched as Nathan's frown quickly deepened.

"I can't understand what you're saying," he said. "No, I can't. I'm at prom, remember?" He waited for a few moments while the person on the other end talked. Nathan muttered a curse. "Fine," he said. "I'll be there in ten minutes." He hung up the phone and tossed it on the table.

"Who was that?" Haley asked, her voice full of concern.

"It was my dad," he said.

"That was Dan?" Lucas asked. A look of disbelief crossed over his face. "What the hell did he want?"

"He's at the dealership," Nathan said. "He wants me to pick him up."

"Why—"

"He sounds drunk," Nathan grounded out. He stood up and ran a hand through his hair. "I guess I'm going." He bent down and gave Haley a soft kiss. "It should only take me twenty minutes, at the most."

Haley stood up. "I'll come with you."

"You don't have to—"

"I want to. Besides, you're probably going to need backup."

Nathan studied her for a few moments, and then he smiled. "Alright. We won't be long."

* * *

**Author's Note: I really hope you all liked this chapter. Review, please? **


	13. Light

**Author's Note: Thanks for the amazing reviews. I hope that you all like this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill or Foo Fighters (story title).**

* * *

It only took them a few minutes to arrive at Dan Scott Motors. Nathan looked up at the sign and shook his head.

Haley looked at him. "What?" she asked, noticing his head shake.

He sighed. "If I don't get out of Tree Hill, this is my future." He gestured to the car dealership.

Haley reached over and took his hand. "It doesn't have to be if you don't want it to."

Using his free hand, Nathan ran a hand through his hair. "I wish it were that simple."

Still holding each other's hand, Nathan and Haley made their way into the dealership. All of the lights in the display area were off, and no one was there.

"Hales, my dad sounded like he was drunk. Don't pay attention to anything he says," Nathan said.

Haley grinned at him. "I usually don't."

Nathan smiled and kissed her hand. They walked back into Dan's office and was surprised when they saw him slumped over his desk.

"Dan," Nathan said. Letting go of Haley's hand, Nathan walked over to Dan and shook his shoulder. He didn't respond.

"Haley, I don't know what's wrong," Nathan said. There was a slight note of panic in his voice. Haley understood why. The last time he had seen someone unconscious, they had been in a car accident. In his mind, he must have been reliving the accident.

"Here. Let me see him." Haley walked over to Dan's motionless body and shook it herself. When he didn't respond, she tilted his head back and tapped his cheeks.

"Dan! Dan, can you hear me?" She poked his shoulder. "Are you okay?" she half-yelled, going back to the time that they learned CPR. Nathan smiled slightly, despite the situation. Haley made a face. She didn't much feel like giving Dan Scott CPR.

"Look at this." Nathan picked up a bottle of scotch that had been left on the desk. He shook it, noting the sloshing sound it made—it was half empty. "He might have passed out."

"It's possible," Haley agreed. "But I think he would have woken up by now."

Suddenly, Nathan stood up straight. "What's that smell?" he asked.

Haley let go of Dan's face and breathed in deeply, trying to find what Nathan was smelling. Suddenly, it hit her nose full-force. She lifted a hand to her face, covering her nose. She didn't know how they missed it when they came in.

"It smells like… gasoline."

As soon as she said it, there was an explosion in the back. Glass shot forward and scattered across the ground as flames leapt from one gasoline-covered wall to the next. Before either teenager could do anything, the whole room was engulfed in flames.

Haley stood, frozen. She took in the flames, her eyes wide. Her breath caught in her throat as the smell of smoke filled her nostrils. She involuntarily went back to the scene in California all those months ago.

"Haley! HALEY!"

Haley was ripped back to the present by Nathan's voice. She blinked her eyes but remained in the same spot as Nathan reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. It slipped from his hands and dropped to the ground. It slid and stopped at Haley's feet. Nathan dove down and scooped it up. Just as he was about to open the phone, he noticed Haley's face.

"Haley, come on!" Nathan yelled. "Stay with me!" He took her face in his hands and cupped it gently, stroking it with his thumbs. "Stay with me… please," he said urgently. "You have to look at me."

Her eyes found his and he pulled her forward giving her a passionate kiss. Finally, she snapped out of it and wrapped her arms around him.

He pulled back, too soon in Haley's opinion. His hands didn't leave her face, and his cobalt eyes stared into her chocolate ones.

"You're not alone," he whispered.

"NATHAN! HALEY!"

Haley's eyes refocused as they heard someone call their name. Suddenly, Lucas and Jake were in the room, grabbing Dan, grabbing her, grabbing Nathan.

"What the hell were you doing?"

"I need help carrying him!"

"Shit, Haley, your dress!"

"Haley, Nathan! Oh my God!"

"Are you okay?"

"What the hell happened?"

"Ma'am, we need you to tell us your name."

"Could you please go over there with Nathan?"

"Go to the ambulance, Haley. You too, Nathan. Make sure you're okay."

"Nathan, my poor little boy! My God, are you okay?"

The majority of the night after that had been a complete blur. Somehow, Lucas, Jake, Nathan, and Haley had managed to pull Dan out of the dealership and had made it to safety. Brooke and Peyton were waiting in the parking lot, where the fire department and paramedics were beginning to arrive.

Nathan, Haley, and Dan had been rushed to the ambulances and checked out. Dan had been put on a gurney and had been carted off to the hospital. The six friends had been questioned for a good hour before they had been allowed to relax.

At some point, Deb had showed up. She was completely sober, and had been hovering over Nathan. She kept on sending uneasy glances at Haley. Nathan, however, had only one thing on his mind.

"Haley, look at me."

Haley looked up at him, and he pulled her into a bone-crushing hug… _but in a good way_, Haley thought. She found herself smiling slightly as he held her tightly in his arms. She lifted her own arms a few moments later and locked him in an equally tight embrace.

"I love you," he whispered, his voice full of emotion. Haley was, once again, shocked to see that he might cry.

Haley pulled back, only enough to see his face. "What?" she asked.

He took a deep breath. "I don't know if it's too soon, or if I sound like an idiot, but it's true, I—"

Haley cut him off with a kiss. "I love you, too," she said softly.

* * *

**Author's Note: I know it was short, but it was also a big chapter. I'm sorry I haven't updated in over a month. I hope you all liked it. Review, please?**


	14. Holding

**Author's Note: Thank you for all of the amazing reviews. I'm glad you all liked it so much!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill or Foo Fighters (story title).**

* * *

"Haley, look at me. Please, look at me."

Nathan pleaded with Haley—anything to get her to respond. She, however, stayed curled on her side. Her hair hung limp around her face, and she was wearing sweatpants and her parent's Duke sweater. She hadn't taken it off since the fire four days ago.

Nathan touched her face, cupping her cheek in his hand. "Haley, I love you," he whispered. "Please."

Haley blinked and didn't look at him. She curled up tighter. Nathan sighed and felt a stinging around his eyes. He picked up the blanket at the end of her bed and laid it over top of her. With one last look at her, he left the room, shutting the door quietly behind him.

"How is she?" Deb asked anxiously.

"The same," Nathan said curtly. He still wasn't happy with his mother—not after the way she had treated Haley.

"Nathan, I'm sorry," Deb said.

"For what?" Nathan snarled. "For nearly hurting Haley? For leaving me, by myself? For leaving me with Dan for so long? For your addiction to pills? Believe me, the list is endless. I can keep going."

"Nathan…" Deb whispered.

"No." Nathan's cobalt eyes were hard as he stared his mother down. "You can't excuse what you did."

"I can't be a better mother now?" she asked quietly.

Nathan continued to stare at her for a few more moments. Then he shook his head. "That's what you said last time," he said in a voice as quiet as hers. When she didn't say anything he shook his head. "Right now, my first priority is Haley."

"They said that she is in shock, Nathan," Deb said. "We don't really have much to do but wait it out—"

"That's not an option!" Nathan exploded. Deb winced. Nathan breathed in deeply and exhaled loudly. He didn't bother to apologize to her. "I'm going to do everything I can to help. If you don't want to help, then don't go near her."

He walked down the stairs, forgetting his reason for avoiding the lower floor in the first place. He walked by the living room and heard someone chuckle. Nathan's mood immediately darkened further as the sound reached his ears.

"What do you want, Dan?" he spat as he turned around to face his father.

Dan merely smirked at him. The doctor's had said it would be good for someone to take care of him. Deb had grudgingly offered—on such short notice, no one else could be called. They were now waiting for the happy day where Dan's parents would take him back to the beach house, where they would continue to take care of Dan.

Resisting the urge to throw the heaviest object he could find, Nathan walked towards the front door. Someone had just knocked on it, and he was glad for the distraction. He had a good idea as to who was there.

"Nathan," Lucas greeted him when he opened the door.

"Hey," Nathan said, his voice heavy with exhaustion.

"How is she?" Brooke asked as she looked around Lucas. Her normally joyful face was somber as she spoke.

"The same," Nathan said softly. It was killing him inside, to see Haley like this. He wanted to help, but he couldn't feel anything but helpless.

"I'm sorry," Lucas said. He and Brooke entered, closely followed by Jake and Peyton. "Can we see her?"

"Sure. But I don't think she'll respond. She won't talk to me."

Lucas and Jake clasped a hand on his shoulder. Brooke and Peyton hugged him. He gave them all a small smile of thanks that didn't reach his eyes. Ignoring the fact that Dan was watching them, he led his friends upstairs and into Haley's room.

"Hey, Hales," Brooke said. She took a seat next to Haley on the bed. Nathan laid down behind her, but didn't touch her. He didn't know what she wanted anymore.

Lucas sat next to Brooke, and Jake and Peyton remained standing at the foot of the bed. They each took their turns talking to Haley, telling her stories of what she had missed the past four days. Then they just talked, just to fill the silence. Haley continued to stare blankly ahead, not responding to any of them.

After an hour, Nathan rolled off the bed. Something other than exhaustion was beating him—pain, he figured. He had never been in this much pain in his life. And it wasn't even emotional! Watching Haley, he couldn't help be feel as if someone was stomping on him over and over. There was nothing he could do.

After he showed his friends out, he went back upstairs and sat with Haley. He skipped dinner, skipped his homework, skipped basketball practice, skipped everything. He just sat with her, behind her, so he wouldn't have to look at her blank, emotionless face. He didn't say anything as he sat with her, either. He just sat in silence with her.

She must have fallen asleep at some point. He knew this because, suddenly, her body suddenly started to shake. Her breath came out in fast pants, and sweat immediately spread across her forehead. She twisted restlessly.

"Nathan," she breathed. "Nathan, please!"

Nathan had never felt as afraid as he did now. He pulled into his arms and gently shook her, trying to get her to wake up.

"Haley!" he said, trying his best not to yell. "Baby, I'm here. Haley, open your eyes!"

Haley muttered incoherently for a moment, and then said his name a few more times. Then, slowly, her eyes opened. She met his, and they widened with relief.

"Nathan," she said.

"Haley," he replied. He couldn't help it. A smile spread across his face, lighting his exhausted features.

"I'm sorry, Nathan," she said, tears pooling around her eyes.

Nathan's brow furrowed. "Why?" he asked, confused.

"Every night, I have the same dream," she whispered. "We're in the dealership, and there's the fire, and I'm out, and you're not, and… and…" she couldn't continue. She stopped abruptly as a sobbed ripped from her throat. Tears rolled down her cheek, and Nathan leaned forward, kissing them away.

"I'm here," he whispered.

"I love you," she said.

He moved to kiss her, but stopped, thinking better of it. Instead, he smiled brightly at her. "I love you, too," he said.

For the first time in four days, she smiled right back at him. She pushed herself forward so she was facing him, and then pressed her lips to his.

He gently kissed her back, not wanting to push her. When they broke apart, they were both gasping for breath. He held her against his chest and buried his face in her hair.

He wasn't going to let her go.

* * *

**Author's Note: I know this was short, but I thought it was sweet. The next chapter will be longer, I promise. I have to say that I know nothing about being in shock. I hope that it was at least semi-correct. I'm sorry if it wasn't. If I wasn't feel free to correct me. I hope you all liked it. I also have a new **_**Twilight**_** story up, called **_**Learning To Fall**_**. I don't how many of you are **_**Twilight**_** fans, but if you like it, it would be great if you looked at it. Thanks! Review, please?**


	15. Better

**Author's Note: I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long. I just wanted to say that this story will be ending soon… this is the chapter before the last. Thank you for the amazing reviews, and I hope you all like this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill or Foo Fighters (story title).**

* * *

Nathan sat up as someone knocked on the door. He looked over at the sleeping form next to him—Haley—and then looked at the clock. The red numbers red 2:00 A.M. Who would be at the house this early in the morning?

Nathan carefully rolled out of bed, trying his best not to wake Haley. He smiled to himself. He and Haley had been sharing the same bed for the past week. All they were doing was sleeping and holding each other. That was all either of them needed. Haley had recovered nicely, and was now more lively and energetic. Dan had left, and Deb did her best to avoid Nathan and Haley, so, all in all, they were happy.

Someone knocked at the door again, this time, more urgently. Nathan rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and opened the door. He stood, frozen, as he took in the sight that was there to greet him.

"Is this the residence of Deborah Scott?" a police officer asked. He shined his flashlight in Nathan's face.

"Yes," Nathan answered. He lifted a hand to shield his eyes.

"We have a warrant for her arrest."

Nathan's jaw went slack. "What?" he asked, completely dumbfounded.

"You are?" the officer asked.

"I'm her son, Nathan Scott," he replied.

The officer laid his hand on Nathan's shoulder. "I'm sorry, son. I was there at the dealership fire. I'm afraid there are a few things we have to tell you."

"What—"

"Why don't you get your mother first? You might as well wake everyone up. I believe that there is Haley James living here?"

"Yes."

"She was in the fire as well?"

"Yes."

"Bring her down, as well."

"She's not in trouble, is she?"

The officer chuckled. Nathan knew why. He had more concern for Haley then he did for his own mother—but not without good reason.

"No," the officer said. "Miss James is not in trouble. Now go upstairs."

Nathan obliged. He walked back into his bedroom and went to wake Haley up, only to find that she was already sitting up, rubbing her eyes.

"Nathan?" she asked, her voice heavy with sleep. "What's going on?"

"You'll never believe it," Nathan said. "There are some police officers downstairs who want to arrest my mom."

Haley blinked at Nathan. "I'm sorry," she said. "But I actually find that quite easy to believe."

Nathan chuckled. "You're right. I have to go wake her up, so why don't you go downstairs?"

Haley nodded her head. "Do you want me to go with you?" she asked.

Nathan shook his head. "It's fine. I'll be down in a minute."

Haley rolled out of the bed and walked downstairs. Meanwhile, Nathan walked down the hall and to the master bedroom, where Deb was awake as well.

"Nathan?" she asked.

Nathan grimaced. "Mom, you need to come downstairs."

"Why?"

"Just come downstairs."

Deb got up and tiredly followed her son down the stairs. She blanched when she saw the police officers waiting in her living room.

"Nathan," she said, "What have you done?"

"Deborah Scott," the officer who had talked to Nathan said. "I have a warrant for your arrest." He locked her arms behind her back and handcuffed her. "You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be held against you in the court of law. Do you understand?"

"What?" Deb said. "Why am I being arrested? I demand you let me go!"

"I actually want to know why you're arresting her," Nathan said.

"We'll explain it down at the station," the officer said. "If you'll follow me, please."

The neighbors were already gathering outside of their houses to watch as Deb was led to a police car. Nathan and Haley were led to a separate one. Nathan reached over and took Haley's hand in his. She interlaced their fingers. They were both going to need the support.

* * *

"She did _what_?"

The officer, Officer Mack Walter, grimaced. "We found DNA on the lip of the bottle of liquor that was used to knock Mr. Scott out." He opened the file folder in front of him and turned it around so Nathan and Haley could see the photos inside. Haley looked away, and Nathan glanced at them for only a moment. They were pictures of the dealership, and under each picture was a caption assessing the damage.

"This was no ordinary fire. It was clearly arson." The officer sighed. "I'm sorry, son. I know things with your parents have been going very well, but…"  
Nathan sighed as well. Nothing stayed quiet in a small town.

"But why? Do you have any idea as to why she would do something like this?" he asked.

"We were hoping you could answer that question," Officer Walter replied. "Were there any problems between your parents?"

Nathan snorted. "Problems are an understatement. The two of them practically hated each other. They were at each other's throats the majority of the time. There was a big blow up a few weeks back. I never thought that she actually wanted to… well… you know."

"I guess that answers that question. It appears that your mother was unhappy with hers and your father's marriage, and decided to…" He gestured to the folder in front of them. It was difficult to be doing this—telling a child that his mother was being arrested.

Nathan felt Haley take his hand in her small ones. He looked over at her and smiled. She returned the smile gently and smoothed the skin of his hand between hers.

"They just finished questioning her," Officer Walter said. "We'll let you know as soon as we know more."

Nathan nodded his head. "Thank you, officer. Can we leave?"

Officer Walter nodded his head as well. "You're free to go."

Nathan and Haley stood up and began to make their way out of the station. Just as they were leaving, a squad car pulled up, its sirens blaring. An officer went around to the backseat and pulled out, of all people, Rachel Gatina.

Nathan and Haley stared open-mouthed Rachel was led, in handcuffs, into the station. They followed her in and towards the officer they had just finished talking to.

"Officer Walter," Haley asked. "Why are they bringing Rachel Gatina in?"

Officer Walter sighed for the umpteenth time that night. He ran a hand through his receding hair and looked at the two teenagers standing before him.

"Well, since it's related to Deborah Scott's case, I guess I should tell you. The drugs that your mother used to knock out your father were bought from Rachel Gatina."

Nathan and Haley's eyes went wide with shock. Rachel Gatina sold drugs? It wasn't too much of a shocker, but damn…

"She also said that she slipped you some drugs when you were in that car accident," Officer Walter said, nodding his head towards Nathan.

Nathan paled. "What?" he said, his voice dangerously low.

"It didn't help that you had been drinking that night," Officer Walter said. His voice was stern and fatherly, something that Nathan had lacked over the years. "But the reason why you lost control of the car was because Miss Gatina slipped you something that knocked you out."

Nathan opened and shut his mouth a few times. Finally, his jaw tightened and he nodded his head. Officer Walter nodded his head in return and then walked into the area where Deb and Rachel were now being held.

* * *

Haley touched Nathan's face, her fingertips grazing his cheek. He didn't look down at her as she gently smoothed her hands over his skin.

"Nathan," Haley said quietly. She didn't ask if he was okay, or if he wanted to talk. She just said his name.

"Haley," Nathan whispered.

Then he pulled her towards him and kissed her passionately. Haley returned the kiss, and they pulled away from each other several long moments later.

"What was that for?" Haley asked.

Nathan shrugged his shoulders and gave her a half-smile. "I can't kiss my girlfriend?"

"Nathan—"

"Look, Haley. You know how I feel about my mother and where I stand about the accident. There is nothing that I want or need to say because you already know it all." He cupped her face with one hand, his thumb moving in circles on her cheek. "You know me better than anyone else."

* * *

**Author's Note: Well, there you go. That must have been painfully obvious! But I still hope that you all liked it. The last chapter is coming up. Review, please?**


	16. Fly

**Author's Note: Thank you for the amazing reviews. I'm glad you all liked this story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill or Foo Fighters (story title).**

* * *

"We need pictures!"

"Mom!"

"Karen!"

"Boys, shut up."

"Brooke!"

"Shut up and smile!"

A laugh escaped Haley as she, Nathan, Lucas, Brooke, Peyton, and Jake gathered together for a picture. The corners of their diplomas poked each other as they tried to fit in the view of the camera. Nathan wrapped his arm around Haley and pulled her to him, pressing a kiss to her temple as the flash went off.

Karen smiled as the picture came up on the screen. "That's so adorable!" she cooed. "Absolutely cute!"

Brooke made a face as Lucas wrapped his arms around her. "That depends," she said. "Is it Mom cute, or is it regular cute? There's a difference."

"Really?" Karen asked.

"Yes," Brooke emphasized. "A _big_ difference."

Karen handed Brooke the camera with a smug smile. "Well, I think it looks great. I'm not that old, you know."

Brooke smiled as she looked at the picture. "I have to admit, it does look good." She passed the camera around, and they all said words of appreciation.

"Are you guys ready to go back to the café?" Karen asked. "We do have a graduation party all set up for you, you know."

"Yeah, I think we're ready to head out," Lucas said. "We'll meet you guys there."

The three couples split up and went to their separate cars. Nathan and Haley walked towards their car in a comfortable silence, just holding hands.

"How was your graduation?" Nathan asked with a smile.

"It was good," Haley said.

"Was it everything you expected?"

"Yes."

"Was it everything you wanted?"

Haley stopped and pulled Nathan's lips to hers. When she pulled away, she smiled. "Yes," she said. "Despite our rather… eventful year, this was wonderful. It was a nice change of pace."

Nathan opened her car door for her. "I agree," he said. He got in the car and sat for a few moments. "Do you think that Dan will be there?" he asked.

Haley sighed and cupped his face with her hand. So that was what had been worrying him. She wasn't going to prod him until he told her, and she was glad that he finally had.

"I don't know," Haley said. "But what I do know is that we'll all here for you. I'm here for you. We'll be right there the whole time."

He moved his face closer to hers. "You'll never leave my side?"

She moved her face closer to his in turn. "Never," she affirmed.

* * *

**Three Months Later**

"Do you have everything?"

Haley reached up and closed the trunk of the car. She leaned against it and crossed her arms, looking out at the now empty Scott house.

"Yeah," she said. "Do you?"

Nathan wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her to him. "I have everything I need right here."

Haley wrapped her arms around his neck. "Aw," she said. "Aren't you just the sappiest suck up?"

"Hey!" Nathan protested. "I was trying to be romantic."

Haley smiled and pulled his lips to hers. A few moments later, they broke apart and looked up at the Scott house once more.

"I can't tell you how happy I am to leave this place," Nathan said.

"Be fair. We had some pretty good moments in this house."

"Yes, but it was also when my parents weren't there."

"Well, I think we have a lot more going for us now," Haley said. They stood in silence for a moment before Haley spoke again. "I'm going to miss everyone."

"Well, now that we're living with Karen, I think we'll be seeing a lot more of everyone," Nathan said.

A grin spread across Haley's face. "Yeah. I can't believe Karen is letting us stay in her house."

"You know, I think Karen was more of a mother to me then my own mother was," Nathan said.

"I think she's everyone's mother. That's just the kind of person she is."

Nathan kissed her. A moment later, he pulled away. "You ready to go?" he asked.

Haley squeezed his hand and smiled up at him. "You know what? I most definitely am."

Nathan opened her door and ushered her gently into the car. Once she was in, he walked over to his side. He started the car and pulled away from the curb, smiling to himself when the 'For Sale' sign came into view.

Haley pressed her forehead to the window and watched the house disappear from view. Then she looked over at Nathan and slipped her small hand into his. Tragedy may have brought them together, but she knew there wouldn't be any more in their lives. They could finally let go.

* * *

**Author's Note: So, it wasn't my best work, but I thought it was sweet. I have a few other stories that I'm working on, so I'm really excited about those. Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed. I hope you all liked this story.**


End file.
